Pretty Soldier Variable Geo
by Authority Man 37
Summary: With Usagi and Mamoru married, Minako and her friends are living a peaceful life. However, things take a surprising turn when she encounters Yuka Takeuchi. She informs her that she's searching for her missing apprentice, Tamao. Along the way, a new evil has appeared and knows much about Yuka. As a result, she becomes the new leader of the Sailor Soldiers. Read and Review, please!
1. New Beginning! Yuka Meets Sailor Senshi!

**Pretty Soldier Variable Geo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon or Advanced Variable Geo (V.G.). Nor any of the characters or their techniques, themselves. The only thing that I own however, are the main villains. This is a crossover, between two heroine series. Read & Review, please! Enjoy!

Episode 1: New Beginning! Yuka Meets Sailor Senshi!

A few years has gone by, since the threat of Sailor Galaxia has ended from the heroic efforts of Eternal Sailor Moon. From there, every star seed that Galaxia had once stolen were brought back to their rightful owners including the Sailor Senshi and Mamoru, Usagi's fiancé.

After those events that had almost brought total destruction to the entire solar system and the Earth itself, Usagi and all of her friends have managed to resume their normal everyday lives.

And speaking of Usagi, the leader of the Sailor Senshi and also, Eternal Sailor Moon is now living her newfound life with her newlywed husband, Mamoru. During their romantic time, they gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named Chibi-usa. The same girl who came from the 30th Century of Crystal Tokyo and also became Sailor Chibi-Moon.

Second for Minako, formerly known as Sailor Venus, continues to pursue her dream as the next singing idol.

Next is Ami, the smartest of the group and known as Sailor Mercury is still looking into becoming as a medical doctor. Although during her daydreams, she's been having some second thoughts about the one person that has had an attraction to her: Namely, Usagi's brother, Shingo. Therefore, she must confront her current lover about her strange visions: Ryo.

For Rei, been given the ability to sense a dark presence of evil when she's Sailor Mars or not, once thought of becoming a rock-star, than an idol and later a fashion designer, decides to stay with her friends until she graduates.

Whereas Makoto, famous for being Sailor Jupiter, strives of one day opening a flower and cake shop. In order for her to fulfill her dream, she must also confess her feelings to Motoki; the owner of the fabled-popular arcade place, Game Corner.

As for the rest of the Sailor Senshi, such as Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and even Saturn have gone their separate ways from Usagi and company.

Everything was peaceful. But there's been some concerns that Earth may once again, be in peril. And this time, the forces of good has a new face in town.

In the mean time, several students are making their way into the classroom and sitting down at their desks. Though for some, it's a bright new year for one individual that's attending at this very building.

She has long brown hair with a ponytail, light brown eyes, while wearing a white school uniform with a dark blue bowtie in the middle, dark blue skirt, short white socks that stretched out her long legs and orange low-heel shoes. By taking a deep breath, she sighed and walked right in.

Along the way, she felt nervous of attending at this school since taking a long break at her local restaurant called "Hanna Miller's". She pulled out a small piece of paper that shows her classroom number, in which she'll be in. It said '3-7' and as she looked up at the banner above her, it contained the exact number that she's searching for. Before she placed her hand on the doorknob and open the door, she has some doubts regarding her role as the new student.

"_I don't know, if I'm up for this. I mean, what else can I expect besides the V.G. Tournament and Tamao-Chan gone missing? I'm afraid, I'm about to find out."_

While the young gal is having some minor issues, back inside the classroom itself, there were four young women talking to each other relating to not only the new student, but also their close friend.

The first has long yellow hair with a red ribbon tied behind it and light blue eyes. The second has short aqua blue hair with pure blue eyes. The third had long black hair and black eyes. Finally, the last one has short brown hair with a short ponytail and light green eyes. They were all wearing the same outfit, like from last semester. However, there were some mixed reactions on their faces.

"It's going to be hard without Usagi around."

"I agree, Minako. Ever since she tied the knot with Mamoru, things will be a lot different from now on."

"That's true, Ami but look on the bright side, at least, we have each other."

"You're right, Rei. Still, I'm just curious regarding the new student. From what I've heard that she's a waitress."

Minako blinked her blue eyes. "Eh? Oh, that's right! I almost forgot!"

"We've been so busy talking about Usagi starting a new life with Mamoru, that we're expecting someone new here. But Makoto, how did you know about her?" Ami asked.

She replied. "Yesterday, I went inside a restaurant called _'Hanna Miller's'_ for something to eat and that's when I saw her."

Rei gasped in astonishment. "What? Than, that must mean..."

Before she could explain even further with Makoto, the teacher came in and alerted the classmates.

"Everyone, please take your seats."

As they all went back to their respective desks, the teacher pressed forward while clearing its throat.

"First off, it's nice to see all of you back here for another year. And now, I would like to welcome you all to our new student."

Outside, the young girl heard the call and frankfully opened the door slowly. She feels very nervous, when she walked into the classroom as several students became surprised of her appearance while others started to whisper.

As for Makoto, she stood there in bewilderment by recognizing her and it was the same individual that she had encountered back at the restaurant. _"Th-That's her!"_

"Now, miss. Would you please introduce yourself?"

She nods her head. "Okay. I'm Yuka Takeuchi. Nice to meet you." She bowed her head to everyone.

"Good. You'll be sitting right next to Makoto and the other three girls."

Gulping her throat down, Yuka walked towards her desk and her new classmates. As soon as she sat down behind Makoto and the others, she started to have some flashbacks. She had a visit from someone at her restaurant and had a conversation with her. After going down memory lane, she turned her head around and sees the exact person that she has meet from before.

"M-Makoto?"

"Hi, Yuka." She waved back to her with a smile on her face. "Isn't this a coincidence? We get to be under the same roof."

Knowing that she's in the same academy with her, Yuka smiled back. "I'm so glad."

"H-How, so?" Makoto asked.

Yuka continued. "I've been awfully busy with my restaurant and the V.G. Tournament for many years, that I wasn't able to catch-up with my academy work. It's no wonder that my manager had granted me some time-off."

"That's interesting to hear. But, what is this '_V.G. Tournament'_ about, anyways?"

By looking back at the teacher and than to Makoto, Yuka replied back. "I'd rather have this conversation somewhere else besides here."

"Will do." Than, she introduced Yuka to her friends. "Oh, one last thing. I'd like you to meet Minako, Ami and Rei."

They all said _'hi'_ to Yuka and she greeted back to them.

After school was finished, they all headed to an ice cream parlor and listened to every word that Yuka had to say. She told everybody about the V.G. Tournament. It was about winning the top prize and also the stipulation for the loser, in which they would lose not only their job position but along with their clothing.

"A-Are you...serious? That's what it's about?!" cried Makoto.

Yuka nodded. "Yeah. It's been like this for a very long time and yet, because of the last tournament, it's been put on hiatus and that's how I got into this."

"Getting back into your academy is one thing but, that V.G. Tournament is another." Minako sighed. "That's almost worse than not seeing Usagi-Chan anymore."

She blinked her eyes. "Who's Usagi? Is she your close friend?"

"We're all her close friends, since childhood. And the reason why is because both she and Mamoru recently got married" Rei answered, while fiddling her spoon in her dessert.

Yuka's jaw dropped upon hearing it. "M-Married? That's nice. But..." Her expression had became hollow and turned her head at the window, where she stares at a boy playing with his parents with some smiles on their faces. In which, Yuka didn't and moved her head away. "I wish, I had a family. Which, I don't."

"What's the matter, Yuka?" Ami wondered.

"Yeah, why the long face?" Minako added.

"I've been living by myself, since I was a baby. In other words, both of my parents died when I was born." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Everybody gasped in shock, when they learned about Yuka's awful past life.

"We're sorry to hear that. It must've been really hard for you living by yourself" said Makoto, sadly.

"Indeed. But as long as we have each other, we're happy" Ami stated.

By hearing her statement, Yuka felt a little better. "Thank you."

"No problem. Oh, did we forget to mention that there's a place called _'Game Corner'_?" Minako informed her.

Yuka shook her head. "Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's where Usagi-Chan and all of us go and play arcade games. Care to have some fun over there?" Rei mentioned.

Yuka's eyes lit up. "I'd be delighted!"

"I guess, we'll take that as a _'yes'_" whispered Makoto to Ami, in which she giggled.

"Of course. Well, let's get going."

Just as they were about to depart, Yuka asked them quickly. "Wait! I want to show you something. But, it has to be outside. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure" Rei nodded.

Immediately after they've finished their meals, they all headed outside of the cafe and Yuka begins her demonstration.

Makoto had her arms folded and wondered about what Yuka is planning. "So, what is it that you want to show us?"

Yuka took a deep breath and replied. "Just watch me." As she gripped her fists, an orange aura had wrapped around her body and begins to conjure up her strength while pink and orange flames had appeared on her fists.

Rei's eyes grew in shock. "Wh-What...What is this?"

"I...I'm not sure" added Minako.

While they're reeling with surprise, Yuka raises her arm up and targeted at the sky. Than, she gripped her fist very tightly and shouted out her signature technique. "Here goes! Ki-Kou-Dan!" With all of her might, she fires at yellow and pink fire projectile right at the sky. It only lasted for several minutes, until it vanished. After that, Yuka wiped her forehead that was sweated and responds back to her friends. "So, what do you think? Huh?"

Unfortunately, they were completely speechless and shocked to witness Yuka's special move.

Minako spoke first, followed by Ami, Rei and Makoto.

"Holy cow!"

"That's...that's amazing!"

"How on earth did you do that?"

"Anything else that we need to know?"

Yuka responded back. "It's simple. I draw ki energy from inside of me, when I was doing some physical training with my grandfather. I'm also a fourth degree black belt practitioner of full-contact Karate. Oh, and all of my colleagues that I haven't seen a long while, also carry the same element."

"Interesting. She doesn't even need a hero suit for that" stated Rei.

"Indeed. I should try it, sometime" says Makoto with a smile.

"Sorry, but after the last tournament, I sort of quit going to the dojo" she said.

"Why?" asked Ami.

"It's a long story. Now, shall we proceed?"

"Let's go!" says Minako, cheerfully.

After a while, they went down to 'Game Corner'_._ But by the time they've arrived, someone else was playing the arcade cabinets with their partner. The first was a small boy with short black hair, brown eyes, while wearing a white shirt, black shorts and black sneakers with white socks. Besides him was a tall young woman with messy short black hair, light brown eyes and wearing a red jacket with a white shirt, red slacks and white runners.

The only one that recognized their appearances was Yuka. _"S-Satomi..."_

"Nice going, Daisuke. You really creamed the enemy, big time."

"Nothing to it, sis." Than as he turned around, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. "Hey, isn't that Yuka?"

Satomi gasped. She stood up from her seat and slowly turned to see her old friend. However, she didn't come alone. She also brought along some new friends that she met. In-spite of that, she muttered her name. "Y-Yuka..."

She smiled at her. "Hi, Satomi."

As they walked in more closer, they ran to each other and threw their arms around their necks in a nice embrace. As for Makoto and company, they became a bit surprised with this reunion.

"Well, this is new."

"Oh, you think?" says Rei, raising her eyebrow.

Both Yuka and Satomi released the hug as they share their words.

"It's great to see you and your brother, again."

"Same here with me." She noticed that Yuka is accompanied with some new people that she has never seen before. "Yuka, who are they?"

"Oh, these are my new friends that I've met at school, today. That's Makoto, Ami, Rei and Minako."

Regardless of this outcome, she introduced herself and her sibling. "Hi, I'm Satomi Yajima and this is my brother, Daisuke."

"Hello." He waved his hand at them.

"So, you know them from somewhere?" Ami asked Yuka.

"Yup. Ever since we've first met, we've been friends for a long time including the fact that we're also rivals."

"You mean that V.G. Tournament, you told us about?" asked Makoto.

"That's right."

Minako bends down and stares at Satomi's brother, Daisuke, straight in the eye. "Aw, you look so cute with that smile of yours." She giggled at him.

By than, a small hint of redness was formed on his cheeks. "Th-Thanks. You know, you look exactly a lot like Sailor V, but only prettier."

"Eh?" When Minako sweat dropped, so did Satomi and everybody else.

Daisuke blinked his eyes in confusion. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Satomi cloaked him on the head. "How can you be so stupid, when you believe that she's a lot like Sailor V? Tell me!"

"It's just that...when we were playing that video game earlier and than seeing Yuka's new friends where one of them resembles the same hair and eyes, I'd figured that they're really the same person. Except that, Minako is more...beautiful?"

"Say, what?" Just as she was about to him on the head again, Minako responded.

"Thank you."

"Huh? What are you thanking him for, Minako?" Rei asked.

She continued. "For being so kind to me. Back in my days, everyone always poked fun at me, because they think that I look nothing like Sailor V. Yet, like Usagi-Chan, you believe in something that nobody else can and I want to say thanks."

"Aw, shucks. It was nothing," he said, feeling a bit shy.

"Sure, it is. In fact, here's my return gift." She plants a kiss right on Daisuke's cheek, where it resulted of having his face turned very red.

Yuka made a small giggle. But for Satomi, she smacks herself on the forehead in disbelief. Whereas Makoto, Ami and Rei, they became flattered of Daisuke's words to Minako.

"That was very nice of him. Wasn't it?"

"Yes, he was. He reminds us of Usagi, except that she's clumsy and acts like a crybaby."

"Tell me about it."

Before long, a tall young man walked in and confronted them. He has short light brown hair with brown eyes, while wearing a white apron over a light blue sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and brown shoes. He's not only the operator of _'Game Corner'_, but is also close friends with Usagi, Makoto and the rest of her friends.

"Hello, there. Can I help you with anything?"

Makoto's cheeks were filled with a hint of redness of them, when she saw him approaching to her. "H-Hi, Motoki."

"What's her story with him?" Yuka wondered.

Ami whispered quietly to her. "That's Motoki. He runs this place and Makoto likes him."

"That's interesting."

"I'm glad that you all came by, today."

"Really? How, so?" questioned Satomi.

He clarified to them. "I've been trying to promote the new Sailor V video game with added features. Unfortunately, since I didn't had enough time to create an advertisement within the final week of this month, I've suffered a serious flaw."

"What's the problem?" said Makoto, already feeling worried.

"Money. I need $30,000 by the end of this week or I may have no choice but to shut down this building. It's been around, since I was a child" he mentioned.

"Are you saying that you've opened this place, when you were a kid?" says Rei.

"Most likely, yes. I'd be willing to keep this opened, unless you have $30,000 in your pockets."

Some of them scratched their heads, while others made a sigh of doubt. As a result, neither of them have that much money in their wallets.

Feeling dejected, they leave the _'Game Corner'_ and walked down on the sidewalk.

"This is bad. How are we going to earn $30,000 in order to keep Motoki's business up and running?" Minako asked.

"That's a good question. Even with all of our allowances together, that won't be enough to pay off his debt" Ami notified.

Makoto was in deep thought, regarding both Motoki and his business that's near closure. She was very quiet for the time being until Rei elbowed her in the arms.

"You seemed to be quiet, all of a sudden. Is it about you and Motoki?" she said, raising her eyebrows while making a sly grin on her face.

"I-If you put it that way, than maybe. But, the thing is..." When Makoto was about to explain her connection with him, they were briefly interrupted by Yuka and Satomi as they've stopped walking.

"Hey, what's with the holdup?"

"I don't know. But, both Yuka and Satomi have stopped. Yet, why?" Ami said.

In the midst of things, Yuka spoke.

"Satomi, stay here with your brother."

"Okay but, be careful."

She nods her head and carefully heads over to the back alley. Once she was there, it had a garbage dump, some trash cans and some sprayed graffiti on the walls. As she looks at the left and right, it seemed as though that there was nobody there. She made a deep sigh and walked right out.

But as she makes her way out, a mysterious tall woman was watching her from above the roof. She has long black hair with a red bandana, light green eyes, a bright yellow and white waitress outfit with a red bowtie, black kneepads and red tight wrestling boots. She clenched her fist tight, leaped high in the air and hoping to attack Yuka from above.

Fortunately, Makoto sees her and warns Yuka. "Yuka, look out!"

When she heard her name called, she lifted her head up to see a familiar figure coming down and willing to pounce on her until she moved out of harm's way before her enemy's punch hits the concrete hard. Just as she was going to put up her dukes and fight back, she gasped to see who surprised her. "J-Jun?"

After suffering a minor bruise on her knuckles which was covered in blood, she retorted. "Yuka, it's been a long time."

"What did you do that for?" asked Satomi in anger.

"Just want to know, if she was smart enough to avoid my attack." That's where Jun spots some new faces. "Huh? Who are these people and what's with those getups?"

Yuka answered. "It's for school. And as far as you're concerned, they so happen to be my new friends that I've recently made at school."

"Not to mention that I'm also a gym teacher" added Satomi.

"What? Does this have to do with the V.G. Tournament being put on hiatus or something?" Jun said.

"Exactly. Besides, we've just got out of an arcade shack that's near closure" Yuka informed her.

"I'm not much of a fan but, I do feel sorry for the owner. Furthermore, mind telling me as to why Tamao-Chan isn't with you?"

"Tamao-Chan? Who's she?" thought Rei.

"She's my understudy. Ironically, she calls me 'senpai', whenever she's with me."

"You're kidding me? Anything else?"

The long brown ponytail gal, continued. "Yeah. She copies my techniques, rather than learning something new from scratch. Nonetheless, since the last tournament that was held, I haven't seen nor heard from her when I briefly attacked from a long while back."

"You don't really believe that something awful has happened to her?" questioned Makoto.

Yuka shook her head. "I hope not."

"Well, it could be worse" says Minako, while she interrupted the group.

"How?" They all said, in unison.

"We could have an invasion."

Later on, the clear blue sky had become dark and thunderous sounds of lightning ripped through across the city. Yet for some reason, there were no signs of raindrops anywhere.

Jun, along with everybody became infuriated of Minako's so-called prediction. "You just had to ask, didn't you?"

During their conversation, a lightning bolt had crashed down from the sky above and onto the ground, in which, an unknown figure appeared. It was a tall man with tan yellow long perm hair, dark yellow eyes, gray skin, a small scar on his left cheek, wearing crimson red armor, gloves, shoulders, tasset, leg armor and black leather pants with black chain mail underneath.

As he observed the scenery, he grunted with displeasure. "Pah! This place is starting to bore me, already! Gorvin, come down here!" By snapping his fingers, he summons a large monster with black eyes, blue skin, yellow long hair, sharp spikes on his shoulders, white knuckle gloves, red jacket, purple pants and black shoes while carrying a long sword with him.

"Gorvin, at your service. What are your orders, Aurem?" he said.

"I want you to trash this place, as much as you can. By starting with that one, over there!" he points to him, the location of his first target: The building that says, _'Game Corner.'_

"As you wish, sir." With a nod of his head, he heads over to that very building as Aurem teleported.

While he was proceeding to his destination, Yuka, Satomi, Jun and everybody else had overseen their presence and were left curious as to where he was going.

As they all went out of the alley and looked to see where the creature was heading, they all gasped to see on what building he's willing to get rid of.

"Oh, no! He's going after the _'Game Corner'_ and Motoki is still inside!" told Makoto.

"Quick! Let's find some place safe in order for us to transform" Rei clarified.

"Right! This way!" called Minako, as they head towards the end of the alley.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Running away?" yelled Jun.

"Something just came up but, we'll come right back" replied Ami, catching up to her friends.

Satomi pouted. "We don't have time for this! We've got to stop that thing, right now!"

"And, fast!" says Yuka, as she, Satomi and Jun race to the individual and prevent him from destroying the infamous arcade building. Leaving Daisuke, all by himself.

"Sis, what about me?"

"Stay at that very spot and wait, till I get back."

Daisuke sighed. "Oh, okay."

Unknown to him, an unseen enemy had appeared behind him.

Meanwhile, the dark blue creature is making his way to the arcade facility and preparing to demolish it with one blow. "Now, time to get rid of that old shack!"

As he draws his strength into his long-ranged sword with a huge black glow, Motoki was busy cleaning up his fabled business and as he turned around, he stood there in horror, when a hideous being is willing to destroy the whole building and with him as well.

With his body filled with fear, he ran to the emergency exit and opened the door. Just as the evil being, fires his shot. Much to his dismay, it got collided another shot from someone and the attack was cancelled out.

"Hey! Who the hell did that?" he demanded.

"I did, creep!"

He veered his attention to where the intruder was and to his surprise, it was Yuka with her fists burning with ki energy. Rather than being displeased, he laughed. "You? Ha! Ha! Ha! A pathetic waitress like you, dares to pick a fight with me?" He licked his lips with his tongue. "I shall enjoy feasting on your bones, my dear."

Yuka became enraged and believing that he's willing to subdue her from the inside and out, she immediately charges at him and throws a wild kick to his face. But, he dodges it and slaps her in the backside, where she felt it and became more irate than ever.

Not only was Yuka upset of him playing with her rudely, so was Satomi and Jun.

"That guy is sick."

"Yeah, he's way worse than Yuka dealing with other perverts."

For the moment, Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto are preparing themselves to suit up.

"Looks to me that they need our help."

"Right. That includes Motoki and his business as well."

"True but, who's the leader around here besides Usagi-Chan?"

"It'll have to wait. Let's go!"

They held up their henshin sticks and secretly transformed into their heroine outfits.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

After they've transformed from their magical sticks, back on over to Yuka, Satomi and Jun, they're having some difficulties trying to fend off the enemy from destroying the famous _'Game Corner'_ building.

"You can't stop me with those kind of attacks. It's useless! So, give it up!" he told them.

"Like hell, we would!"

"We're not backing down!"

"And, you can't make us!"

He smirked. "Than, prepare for your funeral!"

"Don't even think of making those arrangements!" A new voice had interjected him.

As he, Yuka and her comrades heard it, they turned around to see where it was and that's when they're gazing upon four women on-top of a building with some serious looks on their faces.

"You have no right of roaming these streets for your own pleasure!"

"This is for friends and families that intend to enjoy themselves. Yet, all you want to do is destroy!"

"And, harassing people like them is very rude! For that, you will not be forgiven!"

"That goes double for trying to demolish an amusement place for no specific reason!"

He wanted to know their identities. "Who the hell are you?"

They all introduced themselves, in order.

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

Afterwards, they shouted in unison. "We're the Sailor Senshi and the Champions of Justice! By the name of our planets, we'll punish you!"

Yuka became awestruck of their appearance. "S-Sailor...Senshi?"

"Oh, wow" added Satomi.

The enemy known as Gorvin, however, wasn't intimidated of them. "Oh, please! Your heroic poetry is nothing! I'll roast all of you, alive!" He ends his sentence by firing a fire-breath from his mouth at the group, where they've dodged it and confront him.

Sailor Jupiter informs Yuka. "Hey, Yuka! Lend us your hand!"

Despite her surprise of knowing her name, she accepted. "You got it! C'mon, Satomi! Jun! Let's do this!"

They both nodded in agreement and joined in on the fight, as they and the Sailor Soldiers corner him.

"Do you actually think that you can all beat me? Take your best shot!"

Mars spat. "You know, I think that you're nuts! Mars Flame Sniper!" She summoned a flamed bow and arrow that was formed on her hands and fired the bow at him. But much to her surprise, he grabbed it and crushed the arrow with one hand.

"My turn. Kubota Shuffle!" With her fist forming in a blue flame, she charges at him from behind.

He wasn't fully aware of the oncoming attack and as Jun punches him in the face hard, he became slightly dazed.

"Quick! Altogether, now!" shouted Venus. "Venus...Love and Beauty Shock!" She throws a yellow heart, right at the enemy.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She plays a harp that summons water bullets.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Like before, she fires an arrow with a bow filled with fire.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She spins around and throws leaves with lightning on them.

After they've performed their special attacks, it was Yuka's turn.

"Ki-Kou-Dan!" She fires a yellow and pink fire blast from her fist.

With their combined powers, they've defeated Gorvin as he screamed in pain before he was destroyed in a huge explosion until all that remained was space dust. It didn't last long, as it vanished without a trace.

"Alright! We did it!" cheered Yuka in joy.

"How amusing" says a new voice.

As they whirled around, there stood a man with gray skin, tanned yellow long hair, dark yellow eyes, a scar on his face and donning crimson red armor.

"Hey, who are you supposed to be?" Satomi asked.

"I'm Aurem and you are trespassing."

"Says you! And, I take it that you're the one responsible for this" told Yuka.

Jun cracked her knuckles. "So, either fight or take a hike!"

He grinned. "I don't think so. You'll do what _I_ say or this kid is history." He holds up a young boy in a tight headlock and holds his sword next to his victim's throat.

Satomi gasped in horror. "Daisuke!"

"Let him go! This has nothing to do with him!" informed Yuka.

"On the contrary, my dear. People like him shouldn't stick his nose, where it doesn't belong. So, any last words?"

Luckily for Daisuke, he was able to nudge a little bit and made a response to Aurem. "Yeah, this!" With that, he kicks him right where it hurts the most: his crotch.

Aurem's grip on the kid's throat was loosened and withered in pain, as he sank on one knee while holding his triangle-shaped sword. Daisuke than runs back to Satomi for safety.

"Now, Yuka!" says Satomi.

"Okay!"

She gathered up all of her ki energy and by forming her fist again, she fires at Aurem with her trademark move. "Ki-Kou-Dan!"

He immediately sensed and foresaw her attack, stood up and deflects it with his sword. "Ha! Nice try."

"Impossible!" cried Yuka.

"He just eliminated her attack with one swipe of his sword!" Mercury stated.

"No one is able to do that" added Jun.

"Hmph! I've seen better." He later, seethes his sword and gave them a firm warning. "We shall meet again, Sailor Senshi..." Than, he points at someone. "...And especially you, Yuka." With a sly grin, he teleported and left everyone alone.

As Yuka heard him say her name, she felt a small chill from beneath her skin and her mouth was left wide open and dry.

This had triggered Satomi's curiosity. "Yuka, what's wrong? Is there something wrong?"

She was in deep thought, regarding this. _"How did he know my name? I don't have any history with him, at all! Something is definitely wrong, here."_

Elsewhere, deep inside a gigantic mobile fortress that's hovering above Planet Earth, Aurem brings news to his leader.

He has a black magus hood that covered part of his face and hair with one red eye and the other a mad eye patch and black beard. His skin was pale gray, his armor, cape and all of his armored clothing were black. By tapping his fingers on his throne, he answered. "I see. Despite your failure, you did well. You're dismissed."

Aurem bowed to him. "Yes, Master Zenmethirzan. I also gave a message to that young girl named, Yuka, sir."

"Good. I'll inform you and the rest of my men with the next phase of our plan." As he smiled, his red eye had glowed.

Back down on Earth, Yuka and her friends were walking down on the street together when they've noticed a huge crowd surrounding the _'Game Corner'_ building.

"Huh? What's with the commotion?" she conjectured as she stared at Makoto.

"You don't think..." With concern on her face including everybody else's, they ran in to get a closer look.

But by the time they did, one fan had noticed their appearances and than another until the whole crowd had gathered up around them, wanting for some autographs and questions. It nearly got ugly, before a booming voice halted the riot of fans.

"That's enough!"

Minako sighed. "Whoever said that, we're lucky."

"N-No way! Yuka, that's..." When Satomi noticed the young woman that walked in from the crowd and revealed herself, she was unable to finish her sentence.

Even Yuka couldn't believe her eyes, either.

She has long light blue hair that went down from behind her back and chest, pure blue eyes, wearing a white dress shirt with a black strap dress on-top, a bowtie wrapped around her neck, black dress pants and black hi-heels. She immediately recognized the individual that she's seen and fought in the past.

"Long time no see, Yuka."

"Hey, she knows your name. Who is she, anyway?" asked Makoto.

"That's Reimi Jahana. The former champion of the V.G. Tournament. But, why are you, here?"

She responded after stroking her long light blue hair. "I was able to help Motoki and his business, by donating most of my money for his special promotion that's being displayed."

Makoto was a little speechless, upon hearing this. "But, how...how did you..."

"Let's just say that I've overviewed your scenario from yesterday. In other words, I've videotaped all of the footage from last night."

Everyone stood there in awe, when she recorded of not only the attack but also them posing in their heroine outfits.

"That means..." As Ami was about to explain, Reimi interrupted.

"Easy. Your secret is with me. Now, if you may, your friend is spending some time with the new Sailor V game. Care to join him?"

"Would we ever!" says Minako, as her eyes were bursting with excitement and sped off inside with Ami, Rei and Makoto catching up.

Yuka and her friends were also about to join in until Reimi halted them.

"Hold it, Yuka! That goes for the rest of you!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what gives?" thought Satomi.

"Is it..." Rather than finishing it off, Jun allowed Reimi to press on and nodded her head.

"That's right. I may know those men that attacked this place and you as well from a long while ago" she told them.

Unknown to Reimi and the rest, Minako and her group have overheard their conversation.

"Looks like, we're not resuming our lives anymore."

"Nope, I guess not. Evil refuses to rest" Rei mentioned, as she and everybody else looked on.

"Reimi, is it possible that you know where Tamao-Chan is?" Yuka pleaded.

As she looks up at the sky above with the wind blowing her hair and turned back to her, she replied. "Needless to say...I don't have the answers for that, just yet."

Yuka stood there completely frozen with her eyes filled with fear and depression, as a shadow of an old acquaintance of hers appears above her. She than muttered her name and hung her head down in shame. "Tamao-Chan..."

_End of Episode 1_


	2. Satomi In Danger! Clash at the Park!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon or Advanced Variable Geo (V.G.). Nor any of the characters or their techniques, themselves. I only own the main villains. Read & Review, please!

Episode 2: Satomi In Danger! Clash at the Park!

Inside the gigantic mobile fortress that's deep in outer space, Aurem was inside his room practicing his sword techniques against his new adversaries that attacked him.

His expression was filled with anger and disgust after getting beaten by the likes of the Sailor Senshi and some waitresses. "Curse those fools! When I get my hands on one of those bitches, I'll..." But, he right away cuts off his own sentence by sensing a mere presence. He immediately turned around and points his sword at the intruder. "Who goes there?"

Knowing that she was spotted by Aurem, she revealed herself to him. She had long white hair with an enchanted ring on her forehead, while donning a dark blue gown with a jacket on-top, light long leather gloves, dark blue barbarian pads on her shoulders, a white muffler that wrapped around her neck and mouth, a dark blue skirt, gray boots, dark green eyes and yellow skin. She walked towards him with a sly grin on her face, even though it's covered with a scarf. "Losing your focus, are you, Aurem?"

He knew who she was and seethes his sword, while he smiled. "Arlissa. For once, you almost startled me. What brings you here, my lady?"

She glared her eyes at him with interest. "Oh, nothing in particular. I just want to see, if I'm next in line."

"Our Master Zenmethirzan hasn't given out his orders, yet. Sometimes, I can't stand being patient! It drives me nuts!" He turned his face away from her in shame.

"Aurem."

"Well, ain't that a disappointment" says a new voice.

Both Aurem and Arlissa turned to see the individual that spoke and approaching to them. He has a black helm on his head, wearing black armor over a black jacket, a black cape that was behind his back, black armored pants, shoulders, arms and so were his eyes while his skin was ghostly white. His attitude was not only abusive, but also more insulting.

"You should know better when it comes to fighting, Xenomic" Aurem told him.

He replied, as he shrugged his shoulders. "So, what? I still can't believe that you got beaten by a child. It's not wonder that you still failed." He than finished his sentence with a small laugh, where it infuriated Aurem greatly.

"Why, you little..." Just as he was about to draw out his sword, Arlissa stopped him.

"No, don't, Aurem. If you do that, than what chance do we all have of conquering the Earth?"

When Xenomic heard Arlissa say it, he resisted his laughter and his expression had changed while he folded his arms. "For once, she's right. I may be arrogant, but I'm still loyal to Master Zenmethirzan."

"We all are. We have yet to learn their weaknesses and for some reason, we..." Arlissa was than cut off by a loud booming voice.

"Everyone at my post! NOW!"

"Let's talk about this, later. Our master is waiting for us" told Aurem.

As they all headed to the main hall, there stood the leader of the group in that very throne, Zenmethirzan. Like before, he tapped his fingers repeatedly.

"You called, sir?" asked Xenomic.

"Yes, I have. The fact is that we're not only dealing with Yuka and her co-horts, but also a faction known as the Sailor Senshi. We must study them carefully, one-by-one. In any hopes, of ruling the Earth." He later, grinned. "Nevertheless, we're already ahead on points."

"What do you mean?" thought Arlissa.

He laughed. "You'll see."

Meanwhile back on Earth, it's another beautiful day down in Osaka, as Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako escort Yuka at a huge house, where Usagi use to live. Yuka became amazed of how huge it was, when she stood at the front door with her luggage.

"Oh, wow."

"I take it that you haven't been inside a house before, have you?" asked Makoto.

"No, I've only lived inside an apartment including a temple. So, this is where I'll be staying?" says Yuka to her.

"Yup. We've arranged it for you, thanks to your restaurant manager and Reimi. Still, I'm not really upset with her after she restored Motoki's business."

"What really surprised us is that we have to deal with a new breed of evil. The problem is, we don't even know what their true intentions are" told Minako to Rei.

"I'm getting the feeling that it has to do with the Earth. Yet, why do I..." Her concentration was cut short, when she noticed Ami acting very quietly and gazing at the house in-front of her. By raising her eyebrow and walking up to her from behind, she whispered in her ear. "Hey!"

Ami freaked out and demanded an explanation from Rei's sneak attack. "Rei, why did you scare me like that? It's not funny!"

A sly grin was formed on her face, while raising both of her eyebrows. "Just checking to see, if you still had some interest on _him_. Am I right?"

Some hints of redness had appeared on Ami's cheeks. "Eh? I…I don't know what you meant by that."

Yuka became curious about Ami acting strangely. "What's up with her?"

Makoto answered. "Oh, it's about Usagi's brother, Shingo."

"Shingo?"

She continued. "Yes. Ever since they've first met at the beach, he developed some feelings towards her. The last time he's seen Ami was at his sister's wedding."

"That explains why she's infatuated with him." As Yuka went up to the front door, she rang the doorbell. It released a loud, but friendly chime. She stepped back a few feet away, before the door was opened.

There stood a tall young woman with long dark blue hair and light brown eyes, a light yellow sweater with a white apron over it, an orange skirt and white low-heels. Behind her is a tall young man with black hair, black eyes with eyeglasses, a brown dress shirt with white t-shirt underneath, black dress pants with a brown belt and black shoes. They both had smiles on their faces, as they welcomes the new guest.

"Hi, you must be Yuka Takeuchi. I'm Ikuko Tsukino and this is my husband, Kenji."

"Hello, there."

Yuka was a bit shy of meeting Usagi's family. "Uh…Hi."

Than, Minako had noticed someone missing. "Wait. Where's Shingo?"

"Oh, right. Shingo! We have visitors!" she called to him.

"I'll be right down!" The young boy came from his bedroom and walked right down the stairs to see the new guest. His height was a bit short than Yuka's, but only by an inch. He has short light brown hair, light green eyes, a blue and white sweatshirt, black jeans and white socks. "So, sorry. I was busy playing the new Sailor V game and…" He right away stopped, when he sees a stranger that he's never met. "Huh? Who's she?"

His mother explained. "Shingo, this is Yuka Takeuchi and she'll be staying with us."

"Really? For how long?"

Yuka answered. "As long as I can remember."

He frowned, while he sweat dropped. "Oh, perfect." His complexion had quickly faded, when he sees Ami in the distance and smiling at him. He also smiled back and ran right up to her, as he hugged her. "Hey, Ami-Chan. It's been a while."

She felt his warmth, as he released the hug from her. "Indeed, it has. My, you sure have grown over the years."

There were a hint of redness formed on his cheeks, while he scratched his head. "Thanks. By the way, will you help me with my homework?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid, I can't do that."

"Why? What's wrong? Don't tell me that you're busy studying, again."

"I really wish that I could help but, my hands are completely tied. I'll try to inform you, once I'm finished. Okay?" she told him.

He nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Yuka, we'll leave you now so, take it easy" says Makoto, as she, Rei, Ami and Minako leave her at the Tsukino residence.

As Ikuko closes the door behind her, she guides Yuka to her new room, where she'll be residing. They walked up to the stairs until they've reached the attic. It had a closet, a bureau drawer, a mirror and a queen-sized bed sitting next close to the window.

After Yuka examined the place, she became thrilled of how good the atmosphere is. She wasted no time, un-packaging her belongings from her luggage with some help from Ikuko.

Once they've viewed the new look, she placed her hand on Yuka's shoulder. "It looks great, doesn't it? Reminds me, of when Usagi was here. I'm sure that you'll enjoy your stay."

"I shall and thanks."

When night fell, a full moon had appeared on the sky and shined on Yuka in bed whereas glancing at a recent photo of herself and her best friend, Tamao. There was a look of sadness on her face, as hot tears began to fill up her eyes and muttered her name. "Tamao-Chan." She starts to cry softly and some of her tears had started to pour down from her cheeks and onto her photo. During her time of mourning her friend's disappearance, she was unaware of someone creeping up from behind and patted her on the back with its paw.

"There, there. Don't cry."

Upon hearing a new voice, she managed to stop crying and whirled around to see a black cat with light red eyes and a crescent-shaped moon on its forehead as she stares at her while wagging its furry tail.

"You look troubled. Is there something wrong?"

Yuka had nearly freaked out, but was able to remain calm. "Eh?!" She rubbed her brown eyes to get a better view of the creature that was speaking to her. "Either I'm in a daydream or are you communicating with me? Just, who are you?"

She introduced herself to Yuka. "I'm Luna. The guardian of Usagi-Chan and her role as Sailor Moon. In turn, we were born from the Moon Kingdom."

"Moon Kingdom? Is that on the planet Moon?"

Luna continued. "Yes. That's where the Sailor Senshi were first formed by Queen Serenity, the ruler and founder of that very planet."

This had sparked some interest in Yuka. "Tell me more."

It took several hours for Luna to explain Yuka about its origins. From the Negaverse's invasion on the Moon Kingdom to Sailor Galaxia's threat of conquering and destroying the entire solar system by collecting star seeds from her victims to Usagi and Mamoru's wedding.

After Luna told Yuka all of those events that had occurred with the Sailor Senshi and the times that they've had, she became awfully surprised.

"My goodness. So, if Usagi has began a new life, than who gets to be the new leader?"

The black cat hung her head down. "All of her friends kept arguing everyday about being the new leader. Unfortunately, neither of them have made up their minds."

Yuka felt pretty bad, regarding the leader replacement. So, she opened the attic window and motions to Luna. "Well perhaps, I can fill in the role."

She blinked her light red eyes, in confusion. "Hmm? How, so?"

"Simple. Just watch and I'll show you." Yuka than focuses her attention by aiming at the opened window, while an orange glow emanated from her body. As Luna looked on, Yuka clenched her fist tightly and fires her trademark move at the sky outside. "Ki-Kou-Dan!" She throws a pink and yellow projectile, right up at the sky where the full moon is. It almost hit some electrical wires and a house nearby as it diminishes. She wiped her forehead and turned to Luna about her demonstration. "What do you think?"

Luna became speechless and was utterly frozen, when she witnessed Yuka's unusual powers. She contemplated about this, relating to a new leader of the Sailor Senshi. _"This is remarkable! That young girl is an opposite of Usagi-Chan and almost similar to Sailor Moon! Similar? I wonder, if__…Why, not? It's worth a try. After all, I've sensed an evil presence"_ After much debate with herself, she replies to Yuka. "Tell me, have you ever saved the world before?"

"Who, me? Well, from what I can remember, it was only a one-timer. Why do you ask?" thought Yuka.

"Let me put it into terms that…the entire universe needs you."

Yuka gasped. "What? The entire universe needs…me? But, I'm not a Sailor Soldier. I'm just a waitress, since my future occupation is a police officer. Just, how do I become one?"

She answered. "We'll do this another time. Besides, it's late for you." By glancing at the photo that was covered with Yuka's tears and than by staring at her face, she pressed forward. "And I may help you with your current problem, regarding your close friend."

With a warm smile on her face, she stroked Luna on the head. "Thank you, Luna."

Meanwhile at the mobile fortress in outer space, Zenmethirzan was observing the beatdown that his apprentice, Aurem had suffered from Yuka and the Sailor Senshi from their last fight in his viewing orb. By narrowing his eyes, he was glancing at a young girl that was reuniting her sibling. This had triggered his curiosity with interest. "Hmm, I wonder. Could she be connected to Yuka, also? I'd better look into this." He got up from his seat and activated a secret button from behind the wall of his throne and a secret door was opened, in which, he has total access. As he walked inside, there stood an unknown person sitting on a chair and strapped with thick metal braces while being hidden in the darkness. As he placed his hand on the victim's head, he began reading its memories.

The first was the building friendship with Yuka including her defeat. And lastly, there was another girl that was aiding her and has a brother beside her. After looking into its thoughts, his eyes flashed with vigor. He removed his hand and stares at it with a surprise look on his face. "So, Yuka is also friends with the other girl besides this one?" He grinned. "Fascinating."

As he contemplates his next move, morning came for Yuka, as the sunbeam peeked through the window and onto her eyes. She feels the warm light that shined on her face, as she moaned deeply and opened her brown eyes. She stood up and with a big yawn, she stretched her arms out. She removes her pajamas and placed on her school uniform, while she stared at herself in the mirror by putting on her red bowtie on her hair and made a ponytail. Than, she takes her schoolbags and heads down the stairs. But little did she know that Luna had hid herself inside her bag, during her preparation. She makes her way to the front door and leaves until Ms. Tsukino halted her.

"Wait, Yuka!"

She turned to see her holding a small lunch bag with some contents inside, along with a smile on her face. "Here, I've made this for you."

"F-For me?" As Yuka takes the bag, she smiles back at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After she receives a special lunch that Ikuko had made, Yuka heads out the door and off to her new fabled school.

Ikuko looks on and remembers the times she's had with Usagi, by comparing it with Yuka running down the sidewalk. _"She's just like my daughter, but only more mature. Ah, it's such a nice feeling."_

Yuka continues to run down the streets and sidewalks, in order to be at the school on-time. Than, she felt something inside of her. Several flashbacks of her missing apprentice began to fill her mind with her name being called out to her. As it did, it gave her a headache and throbbed in pain. While she was distracted and standing in the middle of a crosswalk, a huge truck was coming.

The driver honked its horn that it released a loud sound, where it woke Yuka up and as she did, she panicked until she managed to roll out of the way and got back on the sidewalk.

She slowly catches her breath with her heart beating. By looking back at the truck that went by and almost got run over, she sighed. "Why am I having those kind of nightmares, anyways?"

A little while, her bag was opened and out came a black cat that was overhearing her. "You're just deeply worried about your friend, that's why."

"Ah! Luna? How did you get inside my bag?" she asked the furry creature.

"I'd figured that you would need some company, like Usagi-Chan. But that horn was so loud, I wasn't able to alert you."

Yuka got up and resumed her running. "That's alright. We all make mistakes. Let's get going." She hurried down to the school and with only several minutes remaining, she made it on-time at the main entrance before the morning bell rang.

By arriving in the classroom, she greets Makoto and all of her friends in a friendly manner. "Hi, everyone!"

"Good morning, Yuka. How was yesterday?"

Her face became shallow. "Not well, I'm afraid."

"What's up? You didn't had enough sleep?" asked Minako.

She pressed forward. "Maybe. It's all because of those nightmares that I've been having. When I was on my way here, it started to haunt my mind until a huge vehicle honked its horn at me."

Ami gasped. "You almost got run over? You really gave us quite the scare."

Rei narrowed her eyes and reads Yuka's complexion. "Let me guess, it's about that friend of yours, Tamao-Chan, isn't it?"

Yuka nodded her head.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. We just to need to believe in ourselves" told Makoto.

Just than, Luna popped its head from out of Yuka's bag.

"Whew! I really needed some air."

They were all very surprised to see their furry friend inside the classroom.

"Eh? Luna?" cried Minako, as she grabs hold of her and gathered around her in a small huddle with the rest of the group. "Why are you here? You should know that pets aren't allowed in public places."

"I'm sorry. I'm just concerned regarding Yuka, last night."

"And?" says Makoto, demanding an answer.

"She kept on tossing and turning, while uttering her friend's name. I was even more surprised, when she demonstrated her ki energy by manipulating fire. And yet, she wants to be the new leader of the Sailor Senshi."

Rei stared at Yuka, in question. "Yuka, is this true?"

"You really want to be their leader?" asked Ami.

She answered. "Yes. Ever since she told me about the history of them and Usagi-Chan's marriage, I feel like that I deserve the role as leader. I mean, it would be really grateful if I not only join the team but also, become one of them."

Makoto taps her on the shoulder and whispered into her ear to reveal a sudden discovery. "Uh, Yuka. I hate to say this but, the Sailor Senshi that you're talking about…we're them."

The moment Yuka heard those words, her eyes had flashed with astonishment. As she stares at them, she could see the Sailor Senshi in her vision. With a small gasp, she rubbed her eyes and clearly looks at them with a better view. After taking a deep breath, she replied. "I must've been seeing things."

Ami spoke quietly to her about their secret. "This is no joke, Yuka. We _ARE_ them. Just make sure that you don't tell anyone about it."

"Oh, yes. Crystal clear."

Later, they've all proceeded to the gymnasium in the afternoon, where several youngsters are doing some acrobats on some bars, beams and even on the floor with a gym teacher in a red outfit instructing her students.

One of which was doing its routine, when he noticed the appearances of Yuka and her classmates. "Hey! Yuka! Minako…"

But, he gets interrupted by the teacher's loud whistle blow for not paying attention. "Get back to work, Daisuke!"

"Sis, c'mon! Your friend, Yuka is here."

She sighed in disbelief after she turned her head slightly and noticed her and her friends from a distance. She later made an order. "Okay, take a five minute break." She blew her whistle and walked down to see Yuka, visiting her. "Yuka, why are you interrupting in the middle of my class? I'm busy!"

"I just wanted to touch base with you, Satomi. And as far as I'm concerned about Tamao-Chan, I'm getting some recruited help from them."

"Have you even started searching for her?" she asked.

Makoto replied. "Not necessarily. Ever since, Yuka told us that's she been suffering some nightmares about her, we haven't found the right place."

"But what about that Aurem guy from the other day? How does he know about Yuka? It doesn't add up" thought Rei.

"It's hard to tell. Furthermore, what's the connection?" Ami stated.

While the girls are busy contemplating the enemy's actions, outside of the gymnasium and the school itself, Aurem and his unusual partner, Xenomic are spying on them and the athletes from the semi-opened doors.

"Ah, they're distracted. Now, here's our chance to counterattack."

Xenomic giggled. "Yeah! And, I have just the monster to do it. Come forth, Blocker!" With a snap of his fingers, a huge creature covered with rocks and minerals on his face, armor and legs, dark green eyes, rose from underneath the ground and pounded his fists together with delight.

"Blocker, here."

"You see the young woman in red?" He pointed the target to him. "Make sure that you turn her to stone including everybody else around you. Now, go!"

"It will be my pleasure."

Elsewhere, Satomi resumed her duties with her students. Besides the fact that one of them is her brother, Daisuke. As for Yuka and the others, they all sat down at the stands and looked on to see Yuka's close friend, hard at work with the children.

"I have to admit, that she's really putting up a good effort with them" says Makoto.

"That includes that cute boy, over there" Minako's eyes were shining brightly with greatness.

"You mean, Daisuke?" Yuka asked.

"Uh-huh."

Yuka frowned, as she smacks herself in the forehead. "Oh, brother."

Later on, Rei's eyes had widened and as she sensed a great disturbance of evil, her head began to pulsate. "Ah!"

Ami noticed Rei's headache and begins to worry. "Rei, what's wrong?"

"I…I can sense some evil, here."

"Where and when?" asked Minako.

With her head spinning, she answered. "Right here and…now!"

Around the same time that she felt its presence, a wall had been broken through and out came a huge monster covered with gray and brown rock armor on body and face. As it makes a big roar, the children were frightened and started to runaway from the creature. He, on the other hand, cackled with delight.

"Why leave so soon? Here, let me put all of you on solid ground!" His forehead began to glow and as it did, he fires a ray of semi-red light straight at several of the children and they were turned to stone.

Everybody watched in horror, when he saw him turning his victims into statues.

"Oh, no! The children!" cried Ami.

"That sick fiend!" said Makoto.

After viewing the monster's assault, Satomi had detected that Daisuke is in his path when he accidentally tripped over his shoelace while running and fell flat on his face. "Daisuke, no!"

"Ha, Ha! Prepare to be immortalized in your own figure!" says the rock creature, laughing.

Daisuke became scared of him and was trapped. As he activates the power of the gem embedded on his forehead, Satomi shoves her brother out of the way, just before the monster fires a ray in semi-red right at her and she was turned to stone.

The rock-hard being looks over at his latest victim. "Oh, goodie. Just, what I've always wanted, a young maiden."

Yuka's eyes were filled in a pain, when she saw Satomi sacrificing herself to save her brother. And as a result, she was turned into a statue. "Satomi!"

"This has to be Aurem's doing!" Rei notified.

"How observant of you, my lady" says a new voice.

Just than, the man in crimson red clothing teleported with his partner behind him and appeared right in-front of the Satomi statue.

"Aurem! What's the meaning of this? Turning the children and my best friend into stone?" says Yuka.

"Hmpf! It was payback for your intrusion! And, allow me to introduce my partner, Xenomic."

The abusive man in black bowed at them. "Greetings. It's a shame that your little friend had to pay the consequences."

"She has nothing to do with you! And another thing, how do you know who I am? Tell me!" Yuka demanded an answer from the duo.

"That's none of your concern! As for your friend, we'll spare her life. If you ever want to see her again, come alone at the park at midnight or she'll be turned into dust. The choice is yours…Yuka," With a huge cackle along with the rest, they all take Satomi in stone hostage and disappeared.

"Sis!" yelled Daisuke, as he begins to cry over his sister's abduction.

As Luna got out from Yuka's bag, she was stunned to see the children being turned to stone. "Oh, dear. I've taken my catnap for too long." She crept onto the stands and approached the girls. "What's happened here?"

Yuka answered with tears in her eyes. "It was Aurem! He and his monster have not only turned everyone to stone, but also Satomi! What's worse, they've taken her prisoner!"

"This is worse than I thought. I suppose that this is the right time to become the new leader of the Sailor Senshi. If, you can give me a second." By back-flipping, a magical swirl appeared and out came a magical brooch where Yuka catches it. It was an orange shape with the moon symbol in the center with four colors around it, yellow, blue, red and green.

"Whoa! What is that?" she asked.

"This is a brooch that I first gave to Usagi-Chan and became Sailor Moon. However, you'll have to come up with your own transformation sequence and to ensure that you must not tell anyone about your identity" warned Luna to her.

"Okay, but it won't be easy."

"Hey, where did Minako go?" thought Rei.

"Over there with Daisuke" says Ami, pointing to everyone where she's consoling him.

As he weeps over his sister being taken away by Aurem and his men, Minako kneels down on one knee and does her best to comfort him.

"There, there. Just calm down. We'll get her back."

He sniffed. "You…you really think so?"

"Of course, we can. That's what we do. Friends should always stick together."

When Daisuke wiped away his tears, his eyes grew in shock by staring at a mirror image of Satomi in his vision. Than, he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her. "Thank you."

She returns the favor, by stroking his hair. "No problem. Anything for you, that is."

After seeing Minako embracing Daisuke with her warmth, Makoto turned to Yuka relating to Aurem's offer. "I'm getting the feeling that you're walking into a trap. No doubt about it."

"I know but, if you all came with me, he'll destroy her!"

"Relax, Yuka. What if, we came along and hide ourselves? That way, we'll have a slim chance of bringing Satomi back" Rei told her.

"Everyone…Thanks" said Yuka, smiling.

Now immediately in the late evening and at the park, Aurem, Xenomic and Blocker are anxiously awaiting the arrival of Yuka, while guarding the Satomi statue.

"This is absurd. We've been waiting for an hour and still, no sign of her."

"Than, what should we do with her?" Xenomic points at Satomi in stone with curiosity.

"I say, let's smash her!" Just as Blocker was going to demolish her to bits, Aurem halted.

"No! It would anger her, even greater. So, let's not get too carried away."

"Oh, yeah? Why should we?" Before Xenomic can question Aurem even further, he spots a person in the distance. "Huh? Who's that?"

As the mysterious stranger walks in closer, Aurem notices its appearance and grinned. "It's Yuka. Right on schedule."

The lone woman stood a few feet away from them with Satomi as their captor and still turned to stone. In-spite of having her heart filled with grief, she remained strong and with a new brooch attached on her ribbon.

Aurem checks to see, if she had brought any reinforcements with her. Much to his amusement, they are not here. "I'm pleased that you've kept our word. If you didn't, we would've smashed your precious friend to pieces."

Yuka scowled.

Unknown to Aurem and his henchmen, however, Minako and her group have hid themselves from against the wall and watched from the main entrance.

"We've got to be careful. Otherwise, they'll obliterate Satomi."

"But, I don't want to lose my sister! Just, like with my parents" cried Daisuke.

"What? Than, you mean…"

He responded. "Yeah. Like Yuka, me and her have also lost our family."

"We can chat about this, later. Right now, our main goal is bringing your sister back. Ami, any ideas from where's the creature's weak point is?" asked Rei.

"I have." By imputing the data and searching for answers, relating to the rock monster's weakness, she complied up all the necessary info from her mini-data computer and verified to everyone. "According to this, its weak against water and there's more, the red jewel on his forehead is what's making him turning everyone into statues."

"Well, that's good. All we have to do is weaken him with water and hit him, where the jewel is. It's that simple, isn't it?" Makoto inquired.

"Almost, but not quite. He's pretty fast with his aim, in-spite of his low speed and huge weight. We need to find another way to occupy him" Minako insisted.

She was busy building up a new strategy against the rock creature that she failed to notice someone from behind her back and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Perhaps, I can help."

Minako quickly turned her head around and found out, who it was. It was Jun. One of Yuka's old friend and rival. By taking a deep sigh of relief, she retorted. "You almost scared me for a second."

"Forget about that. What's going on?" she asked them.

Rei walked up to her and whispered in her ear, quietly.

As Jun listened to every detail, her eyes were widened. "Really? The nerve of them!" Before her anger could even escalate, Minako made a suggestion.

"Wait! I've got an idea."

Back to Yuka and her enemies, Aurem spoke to Xenomic.

"Let's leave, Xenomic. We'll let Blocker to finish the job."

"Right you are, Aurem. And, we'll take the young gal with us."

Yuka gasped. "No, you can't! You said that if I came alone, you would spare her life! What gives?"

Aurem replied. "About what we told you earlier, we lied. We're actually bringing her with us, so that Blocker here can destroy you." As he was going to grab Satomi, he wasn't aware of an oncoming punch covered in blue flames with a loud yell from someone.

"Kubota…Shuffle!"

Unable to counterattack, he gets flown in the air by somebody's lariat move until he managed to land on his feet. He became outraged of the surprise attack and stared at Yuka with rage.

"I'd thought, I told you to not bring the Sailor Senshi!"

"Look who's talking, mister."

Yuka instantly recognized that voice, when she unveiled herself. "Jun! Just in time!"

"Ha! But, not good enough!" Blocker immediately charges at her with his big hard rock fist and hoping to inflict some damage.

Unfortunately, he hadn't paid close attention to a fast-paced projectile from an unknown attacker that prevented his assault.

"Venus Crescent Beam…Smash!"

He gets blasted in the lower torso and stumbled back a bit. In turn, it only fazed him with little effect.

As both Xenomic and Aurem overview the situation, they became very infuriated that their plan had instantly backfired.

"Curses! Something tells me that we're not alone!"

"Which could only mean one thing…"

When they whirled around, they were unprepared of the next attacks that struck them both.

"Jupiter…Thunder Clap…Sound!"

"Mars…Celestial Fire…Surround!"

By getting hit from both projectiles, they've staggered to get back up and made a last-minute request.

"Blocker, waste all of these pests at once!"

"Yeah. We don't have time for this." Xenomic tries once again to grab Satomi until an arsenal of kunais and darts thwarted him from snatching her. "Hey! Who did that?" As he looked everywhere for the intruder, a new voice had spoke.

"I did."

The mysterious figure leaped from the tree and landed on its feet, firmly. It was a tall young woman with short light brown hair with a black bandana wrapped around her forehead, deep brown eyes, while wearing a brown ninja outfit with a black sash tied around her waist, black gauntlets on her arms and black sandals.

Yuka was shocked to discover that it was another old friend of hers. "Chiho!"

"Bastard!" yelled Xenomic. "So, what now?"

"We've failed. Let us retreat and have Blocker destroy them. We'll meet again, Yuka." After that, both Aurem and Xenomic teleported. Leaving Yuka, Jun, Chiho and the Sailor Senshi against a massive rock monster.

"Wait! Damn it!" Yuka quickly turned around to see Blocker slowly approaching towards her.

"We've got bigger things to deal with, other than those two jerks. We need to take him down" informed Jun.

Chiho narrowed her eyes and observed the hideous being. "Well one thing is certain, fire attacks aren't effective against rock. We'll have to weaken its defense with something. But, how?"

"Don't worry. Leave this to me." Mercury told her. She aims her attack at the demon and summons her powerful technique. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" By playing a magical harp, she fires waves of water straight at the creature and as a result, he was soaking wet and left defenseless while he fell on his backside.

"Argh! Oh, no! I can't move and feel my body!"

Venus instantaneously calls out to Yuka. "Yuka! Finish him off!"

"I sure will." She gathered up her ki energy and as her body glowed brightly orange, she tightens her fist and utilizes her special move. "Ki-Kou-Dan!" With Blocker unable to fight back, the yellow and pink flame projectile beam blasted him into pieces until he was nothing but a big pile of dead ash. And, like the last victim, it also vanished.

Because he was destroyed, the victims that were turned to stone earlier, such as the children in the gym and Satomi were all returned back to normal.

As Satomi felt her head, she became unprepared of the oncoming hug from Yuka and also, Daisuke. "What…What happened?"

"Satomi!"

"Sis!"

As the Sailor Senshi watched them with greatness, Chiho stepped in and confronted the trio.

"Pardon me but, who are you?"

Jupiter answered. "We're the Sailor Senshi and we're helping Yuka-Chan trying to find Tamao-Chan."

Chiho gasped. "What? By whom?"

Elsewhere back inside the floating mobile fortress, Zenmethirzan became displeased with their failure and pounded his fist on the throne. "Idiots! How could you let them slip by and retrieve her?"

"Well don't blame me, blame him." Xenomic pointed at Aurem.

"Why, you…" He was going to lay a beatdown on him, but the leader interjected.

"Silence! You both need to be working on the same page and right now, you're willing to cut each other's throats out! So, get a hold of yourselves!"

"Yes, Master" Aurem bowed at him.

"Our apologizes. But, who will take care of those slime-bags besides us?" thought Xenomic.

Zenmethirzan smiled. "The green devil, herself."

Aurem's eyes were enlarged with surprise and understood that nickname. "Master. You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do."

Meanwhile, Makoto and company have discussed the situations with Chiho relating a new evil lurking and causing havoc including Tamao's disappearance.

"So, that's how it is. I'll also help" Chiho requested.

"That's good to hear. We could use all the help that we can get" says Yuka.

"Speaking of which, it looks like there's one person that doesn't need any" Rei points out the group to where she's gazing at.

"Oh, really?" As Jun looks ahead, she and the others see Daisuke enjoying himself with his sister, Satomi and his new friend, Minako.

"I'm so glad that he's smiling, again. Right, Yuka?" told Ami to her.

Yuka nodded her head. After that, she gawks at the sky and thought to herself with the possibility of locating her lost friend. _"Tamao-Chan. Wherever you are, I'll find you."_

_End of Episode 2_


	3. Enter Ryoko! The Green Devil Attacks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon or Advanced Variable Geo (V.G.). Nor any of the characters, themselves. I only own the main villains. Read & Review, please!

Episode 3: Enter Ryoko! The Green Devil Attacks!

At the Tsukino residence on a bright and sunny day, Yuka was half-asleep in bed until she got up and rolled her eyes. She was very tired and slowly walked to her bureau drawer with a looking glass.

She removes her pajamas and puts on her dark blue jacket with a white sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans. As she ties her hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon, Luna leaped onto the drawer and frequently replied.

"You seem to be awfully early."

"I know. It's the weekend after all. But…" Yuka's face turned shallow and Luna begins to worry.

"Hmm? Why the long face? Is it about Tamao-Chan or the enemy?"

She replied to the feline. "It's a bit of both. I still can't help but wonder as to how they know my name. It's weird. Yet, I…"

When she was about to move further, the door was swung open and out popped a new voice that startled her.

"Hey, Yuka!"

"Ah!" Yuka feel off of her chair and onto the floor, head first. She groane, after being called from someone. She turned her head to see Shingo holding some books and papers in his hands. "Don't you ever scare me like that, Shingo!"

"S-Sorry. I was wondering, if you're not busy or anything."

"Well, actually, I was heading off to Rei's temple and what's with the paperwork?" she asked him.

He sighed. "I've been desperately trying to phone and e-mail Ami to help me with my homework."

"And? Any luck?"

With his head hung down and his expression filled with disbelief, he continued. "It's always the same thing: She's always busy with her other homework and hardly has any spare time." Than, he looks at Yuka. "Hey! Maybe, you can help me."

She blinked her eyes in confusion. "Eh? On what?"

Shingo scratched his head. "It's about a book called, 'The Art of War'. Can you please help me with my history lesson?"

This wasn't the type of subject, Yuka was hoping for. By making a small frown, she sweat dropped. "Oh, dear."

"Let me guess, you don't know much about history" thought Shingo.

"To be honest, I don't think that I've ever taken that course in my day. So, my apologizes" answered Yuka.

"Aw, c'mon! Please!" Shingo pleaded to her.

"Okay, but on one condition" she said.

"Name it!"

Now walking down on the sidewalk, Yuka escorts Shingo up the stairs and into Rei's temple. As she went inside, she greets everyone with a warm smile. Whereas Shingo, he was left behind because of the amount of homework he was carrying.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Yuka. Feeling better, I suppose?" says Rei.

"Yup."

Just than, the doors swung open and Shingo popped in as he slowly catches his breath after carrying his books and papers in his knapsack. He later, collapsed on the floor. "How come you couldn't wait for me, Yuka? It's not fair!"

"Eh? Shingo?" said Ami with surprise.

"Why have you brought him, here?" asked Makoto.

"He prompt me to do his homework, because Ami had her hands full with other things."

"Ami, how come?" Rei wondered.

"Since I've spent a long time studying, I didn't had any free time to reply back to Shingo."

When he heard those words coming from out of Ami's mouth, he removed his knapsack and stretched his back before he responded. "But didn't you say that, if you're done with your studying, you'd help me with my homework, right?"

"Oh! Did I really say that?"

Shingo gasped in shock.

He wasn't the only one being surprised. So did, Yuka and everybody else.

"How could you forget, Ami-Chan?" says Minako.

"Well, I didn't had the time to write it on my day planner."

During her prep talk, Shingo was quivering with sadness and grief. "So, that's it."

"Huh?"

"You only cared about your studying than with me. Am I right?" Tears of pain started to pour down from his eyes and onto the floor, as he continued. "That's fine! I'll just do this by myself, you…book-worm!" He takes his knapsack and headed outside, while Ami tried calling out to him.

"Shingo, wait! Shingo!" Ami was at a loss for words and realized that due to her busy schedule, she has broken her vow of helping him with his homework. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

As for Shingo, he kept on running fast on the sidewalk with tears in his eyes. He still couldn't believe that his best friend, Ami had forgotten her time with him. "Why, Ami? How could you do this to me?" He was so busy running with his eyes shut that he failed to notice a young woman walking and got bumped right into her. As a result, they both fell to the ground.

Shingo manages to get up on his own two feet and begins yelling at the individual that he collided with. "You idiot! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry."

"As if I…" He instantly cuts himself off, when he noticed the young woman's appearance. There were hints of redness being formed on his cheeks and a small sparkle was shown in his eyes.

She has semi-light brown eyes with eyeglasses, long dark aqua blue hair that stretched down on her back and shoulders, a white and purple uniform with a black bowtie, black strap pants and blue low-heels.

He than apologized for his actions. "S-S-Sorry. I-I wasn't looking for where I was going."

"It's all right. Accidents do happen, all the time. What is your name? You look cute." She smiled at him.

That made his face completely red and was able enough to reply back. "I'm…I'm Shingo Tsukino. What's yours?"

By stroking her long hair, she introduced herself with a smile on her face. "I am Kaori Yanase." She later spots some tears flowing in his eyes. She kneeled down on one knee and wiped it off. By feeling its soft moisture and gazed at his expression, she asked him politely. "What's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

He sniffed his nose and explained. "I became upset with my best friend, Ami, because she couldn't help me finish my homework. And to make matters worse, I yelled at her."

Kaori felt sorry for him. Than, an idea came into her head. "I know! How about, if I help you with your homework?"

"Really? You mean it?" he said, when his face lit up.

She nods her head in agreement. "Come. I'll take you to my restaurant."

As she takes Shingo by the hand, his heart begins to beat at every minute. "Oh, boy. I wonder, how Ami is going to react."

Back at the mobile fortress in space, Zenmethirzan is currently present with Aurem, Xenomic and Arlissa in his trusty throne room.

Aurem briefly asks him. "Pardon me, master but, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, like from what he said. Why send out the green devil?" added Xenomic.

Zenmethirzan answered to his comrades. "I needed someone that can satisfy me and with her in the running, she won't be a problem of getting in both Yuka and the Sailor Senshi's way."

"Than, where is she now?" thought Arlissa.

"Right here." A new voice interjected.

The trio turned their heads around to see the young woman walking towards their path. She has yellow shaggy layered hair with a lit green crown on her head, a light green bandit robe with a white full body armor on it, a hawk talon on her right arm, light emerald green leather shoulder pads, a grand choker on her neck, a red long shirt underneath, white short socks that stretched out her long legs and yellow leather sandals.

Aurem muttered the name in his mind, while she bowed at the leader. _"Ryoko."_

"_So, that's why she's been called the green devil. All because of that sick weapon, she's carrying. I don't trust her"_ Xenomic said to himself.

"You summoned me, my lord? Ask and I shall deliver." She made a cunning grin.

"Patience, my dear, Ryoko. Your training was truly marvelous to say the very least. In fact, this is a good opportunity for you to unleash hell on our enemies" he told her.

By narrowing her eyes, she gripped her weapon. "I see. It's that worthless group called the Sailor Senshi, isn't it? I'd like nothing more than to tear them limb from limb!"

"Easy does it, Ryoko. They're not the only ones getting in our way. It also involves a young woman named Yuka Takeuchi. Little does she know that we have an extra recruit" he mentioned.

"Ah, you must be referring to that young child."

He continued. "True enough. Nevertheless, she's not ready yet until the time comes."

"Than, show me the next target" Ryoko urged him.

"Very well. Here's what you should do."

While Zenmethirzan is handing out his mission to Ryoko, back on over at Rei's temple, Ami was feeling withdrawn after what has transpired with herself and Shingo. Most of her friends including Yuka try their best to enlighten her up.

"Don't feel bad, Ami-Chan. I'm sure that you'll forgive him" says Minako.

"Yeah. Maybe next time, you'll remember to jot it down in your schedule" Rei informed.

Ami lifted her head up from her legs and unveiled her answer. "Thanks. But, there was a reason as to why I couldn't help Shingo."

"Huh?" thought Satomi.

"What are you saying?" Yuka asked her.

She pressed forward. "I've...I've been making arrangements for him to show up after Usagi-Chan's wedding. I hate to say this but, I've kept thinking about Ryo instead of Shingo."

"What?" they all shouted, in unison.

"Wh-Who's...Ryo?" says Yuka, curiously.

Rei tells her. "He is Ami-Chan's longtime friend, since they were kids. Much like Usagi-Chan with us."

"I see. So, that's why her hands were full."

Makoto nodded. "That's right." She later turns to Ami with concern on her face. "Ami-Chan, why didn't you tell us or him in the first place?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't seen or heard from him in years. Furthermore, he arrives tomorrow afternoon."

"Eh? Already?" cried Minako.

"Yes." Ami than turned her head away and buries her face with one hand. _"Shingo..."_

Elsewhere at a local restaurant entitled _'Mokihan'_, Kaori is assisting Shingo with his homework inside the lounge area. She had made a private reservation, before they went in.

After a couple of hours completing his school assignment including a meal that Kaori had ordered for him, Shingo packs up his belongings and thanked her support.

"Thanks, Kaori. I really appreciate your help."

She giggled. "You're welcome. If truth be told, I've never met a cute boy as much as yourself."

Shingo's cheeks had a hint of redness on them, when he blushed. "Aw, shucks. There's no need for that. Well, I'd better head home since Yuka is probably waiting for me."

Kaori gasped, upon hearing that familiar name. _"Yuka-San?"_ She right away grabbed him by the shoulder, and turned him around to see her.

"Huh? What's the matter, Kaori? Was it something I said?" he asked.

"Shingo-San, Yuka-San is an old friend of mine. Tell me, what has she being doing lately?" she said, politely.

As he looks at the time on the wall, it was nearly four o-clock and he was beginning to panic. Rather than having a conversation, he resorts to departure. "I...I can't talk, right now! See ya!" He ran out the front door and headed back home.

For Kaori, however, she started to question herself relating to Yuka and the young boy that she met today. _"I wonder. What's the connection between Yuka-San and Shingo-San?"_

Unknown to the smart waitress, a mysterious figure in light emerald green clothing had observed everything from outside. As it makes an evil grin and gripped her weapon, Kaori's fist suddenly began to burn and when she sensed that someone was watching, the figure vanished before Kaori turned and saw nothing. It almost sent a small chill down her spine. "Wh-Who...was that?"

In the mean time, Shingo has made it all the way to his house. Only to find that it's locked and just as he was about to reach for a hidden extra key from underneath the placemat, it was opened by Yuka.

"Hey, Shingo. What kept you so long?"

He gets inside, closes the door behind him and answered. "I-I managed to complete my homework."

Yuka smiled. "Really? That's great!"

But by scratching his head, he confessed to her. "Well actually, I've met someone along the way and she helped me out."

Her eyes were widened with surprise. "Shingo, who did you meet?"

"She told me her name was...Kaori Yanase."

This had triggered Yuka's memory bank. "K-Kaori? Well, that's very interesting."

Shingo blinked his eyes in confusion. "Huh? How, so? Do you two know each other?"

"Of course. Not only that, she's also Reimi's assistant" Yuka said to him.

"Go figure." That's when Shingo had noticed that both she and himself are the only ones in the house. "Hey, where's Mom and Dad?"

As Yuka takes him to the dining room and sat down on the couch where the huge glass window is, she responded.

"Shingo, I hate to break the news to you but, I've found out why Ami didn't help you with your homework including your parents being absent at a social."

"And, what is it?"

She took a deep breath and revealed the truth. "Ami and her friends went to the airport, because Ryo is coming."

At that precise moment, Shingo froze. He couldn't believe that the young woman he had a crush on was reflecting on somebody else than him. "N-No way." Tears of pain started to appear in his eyes. "How...How could she?" He later, buried his face with his hands and cried.

Yuka felt very sorry for him. Sadly, there was little that she could do. Fortunately, there was one option. "Shingo, how about if we take a walk in the park? Maybe, that will cool your head."

He sniffed. "O-Okay."

While she is busy trying to contend with a saddened Shingo, over at the airport, Ami and company are waiting patiently for Ryo's arrival.

During her patience, Ami feels her heart to where her chest is. It was beating several times and as a result, a hint of redness was shown on her cheeks.

Minako looks around to see, if Shingo was around. Apparently, no luck whatsoever. "How odd. I don't see Shingo anywhere."

"Do you believe that he's still upset with Ami-Chan?" asked Makoto to Rei.

"I hope not."

Just than, they see several passengers coming from out of the 'Arrival' station by using the escalator. That's when they see a familiar face among the crowd: Ami's longtime friend, Ryo.

By noticing his appearance, Ami starts waving at him.

Ryo sees it and waved back at her with a smile.

Ami giggled and with her cheeks having a small hint of redness on them, she ran up to him while he was exiting the escalator. He became very surprised to see her and as he hugs her back, he replied.

"Hey, Ami. Long time no see."

"It sure has, Ryo."

After that, he releases the hug and as Ami escorts him with the rest of her friends from out of the airport and back on the sidewalk, he asked her a question.

"Ami?"

"Yes, what is it, Ryo?"

He responded and by reading her complexion, he pressed forward. "Are you worried about Shingo? Because from what I can tell, he's still feeling sad after you didn't schedule an outing with him."

"Eh? How did you know?" gasped Ami.

Not only does Ami has a long-distance relationship with him, but he also has the ability to look into the future. Namely, the forces of evil that surrounds the Earth.

"When I read your mind, it tells me that you've had your focus on me instead of Shingo. And because of that, he found himself a different girl by the name of Kaori Yanase" he said.

Ami's eyes were widened in shock. "Wh-What?"

Back at the park, Yuka continues to console Shingo relating to Ami's reunion with Ryo.

"Lighten up, Shingo. I'm sure that it was just an honest mistake."

He slouched. "Yeah but, does she always reflect on him instead of me?"

"It's hard to tell."

Unknown to the duo however, they're carefully watched by a mysterious woman in green holding a two-pronged claw weapon in hand. She watches them carefully behind them from underneath the bushes and await the inevitable.

Yuka than, shows Shingo something. "So, would you like to see something cool?"

"Uh...sure."

"Just watch." She concentrates her energy by closing her eyes and later on, her fist began to form a pink and orange flame aura. He was somewhat amazed that she can develop this type of energy.

"Whoa! Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"Well, you see, it wasn't easy when I was doing training with my ki energy that you just saw. Basically, my grandfather taught me. Of course, I haven't yet..." But, she was interrupted when her flaming aura from her fist appeared. She sensed that they're not alone.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Before he could go on, Yuka immediately grabbed his arm and moved out of the bench until it was cut in-half by a mysterious attacker.

As Yuka puts up her fighting stance, she informs Shingo. "Shingo, find someplace safe."

"You got it."

After seeing him running for higher ground, Yuka shouts. "Show yourself, now!"

The intruder revealed herself wearing green clothing and wielding a fierce claw weapon on her hand. She laughed with pleasure. "I shall enjoy tearing you apart."

For Yuka, however, she wasn't intimidated. "We're gonna see about that."

From across the block, Ami, Ryo and everyone were walking down the sidewalk and were discussing about how he knew about Shingo.

Minako was the first to ask. "Let me get this straight, you knew who Shingo is with?"

He nodded. "Yes. To my knowledge, she and Yuka Takeuchi have been long-time friends. Much like Satomi and others. In fact, she carries the same personality like Ami."

As a result, Ami stood there in disbelief. Minako, Rei and Makoto have noticed that she has become silent, when Ryo uttered those words to her regarding Shingo.

"Ami-Chan?"

"What's the matter? You felt like that you've cheated."

"Yeah. I mean, you haven't even met her."

Ami tries to reply back, but comes up short. "I know, but how will I..."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream that filled the sky.

"What was that scream?" wondered Minako.

"That was Yuka's voice! She must be in danger, including Shingo! Let's hurry!" cried Ami, as she, Ryo and all of her friends dash their way to where the scream he came from.

Meanwhile, Yuka is struggling against a dastardly foe that attacked her and Shingo earlier and part of her face was slashed by the enemy's twin hooks. The woman in light green clothing cackled with glee, as her weapon was dripping with Yuka's blood on it.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! There is a reason as to why I'm called 'The Green Devil'. It's all thanks to this favorite weapon of mine. And, you have no chance of defeating me, wench."

"Just try and stop me! But let me ask you something, who are you and how does Aurem know me?" she asked.

Before long, Satomi, along with her brother, Daisuke were on the other side of the park when they saw Yuka injured and facing a bizarre fighter with a harsh weapon. Luckily, they hid themselves beneath the bushes and listened carefully to every detail the woman in green is saying.

"Damn! She's in trouble!"

"Sis, what can we do? We can't just sit here!"

"I realize that. I want to know, who that woman Yuka is facing and a few other things."

"Like, what?"

"I don't know, but let's just watch and listen."

The armed woman grinned with a smug look on her face and spoke. "So, you're that eager, are you? Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ryoko. Sent by Master Zenmethirzan and to carry out his orders."

"Huh? Z-Zenmethirzan? That doesn't ring a bell" Yuka became puzzled.

"If you remembered the incidents that Aurem had made relating to destroying the arcade shack and turning the children into stone, that would be him" she said.

Yuka's eyes grew in bewilderment and in a fit of rage, she grunted. "I should've known that something was running amok."

"Indeed. Now, let's get back to business. Shall we?" As Ryoko gripped her weapon, she goes right after Yuka and performs some quick slashes.

But Yuka came prepared and dodges them, while she managed to perform a wild right kick to her face and sends her sprawling to the ground.

Fortunately for Ryoko, she was able to get up and throw some mud in Yuka's eyes, where it blinded her.

When she tries to remove it, it was still covering her eyes and than, Ryoko slashed her right arm.

Satomi and Daisuke including Shingo became horrified, as they witnessed Yuka clutching her injured bloody arm and trying to avoid Ryoko.

"_Yuka!"_

"_This is worse than I thought it would be."_

"_What am I going to do? She's defenseless! There's got to be another way, but how?"_

Yuka clutches her injured arm, in-spite of the blood that's been trickling. Not to mention, her right cheek that was slashed earlier had stopped bleeding. But that was the least of her worries. _"This is not good. The only thing that I can do for now is to get out of dodge."_

Daisuke whispered to Satomi. "Sis, shouldn't you attack and save Yuka?"

"No, not quite. If I do that, I may also fall prey to her weapon."

Ryoko, on the other hand was enjoying it thus far. By gripping her fierce weapon, she smiled. "If you're done talking to yourself, I'll gladly finish the job!"

Just as she was going to deliver the final blow to Yuka, she hears some voices from far away.

"Yuka! Yuka, where are you?"

She immediately glanced over to see Ami and her trio of friends running towards her path. As she looked back at Yuka, a devilish grin had moved across her ruby lips and a small gleam had appeared in her left eye.

Yuka gasped. "No! You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I do." With an amazing speed, Ryoko goes right after Ami and company.

"Oh, crap! I'll never make it!" cried Yuka, as she tries to catch-up and warn Ami of the oncoming enemy.

Before long, Satomi and Daisuke have also followed.

"Now we know, as to who's behind it all. The Arcade building and you almost turning into stone. That includes your liking to Minako."

"Yeah, I knew that. But, why do I get the funny feeling that Yuka never asked Ryoko regarding Tamao?"

Satomi's eyes were widened. "Hey, you're right. If the information is true, Yuka would be devastated."

Meanwhile, as Ami, Ryo and the rest of her friends have reached to the park, they've spot something up ahead.

"Hmm? Who's that?" wondered Ami.

When Ryo witness that this wasn't someone she knew, he alerts her. "It's not Yuka, nor Shingo. It's a woman, by the name of Ryoko."

"Ryoko?"

He continued. "She describes herself as 'The Green Devil'. Apparently, the hawk talon on her arm and shows no remorse to her victims."

"How cruel" says Rei.

"Incoming!" yelled Minako, as she and everyone else sees the woman in green soaring in the air and descending towards them with a weapon in hand.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Time to perish!" shouted Ryoko with delight.

Yuka arrived on the scene, only to watch helplessly seeing her newfound friends about to be massacred. "Oh, no! I'm too late!"

Just when all hope was lost, an oncoming kick from someone hits her right in the jaw and again in the chest until the third kick sends her crashing to the ground.

Yuka became startled, when she recognized that triple kick technique and the individual's appearance that saved Ami and everybody. "Kaori!"

"Yuka-San, long time no see" she said with a warm smile on her face.

As Ryoko reluctantly gets to her feet, she grunted. "Bastard! You will pay for that with your life!"

"Think again!" shouted Satomi, as she runs up to her and performs a flaming spinning move with her flamed hands and stunned Ryoko.

"Smart move, Satomi and thanks!" told Yuka for her brave effort.

"No problem. It's the least that I could do."

Ryoko's plans were coming down in flames and as she becomes irate with their influence, she spat. "That does it! Time to send in the exterminator! Come forth, Dark Widow!"

With the usage of her darkness powers, a flaming gate had emerged from the ground and out came a hideous woman with six arms and three legs, red bloody eyes and black skin while wearing a grey vest and pants.

The creature cackled with laughter. "Hee! Hee! Hee! It's supper-time!"

Everybody became terrified that Ryoko has summoned a monster to attack them. "We'll meet again, Yuka." She later teleported and left the creature to do the dirty work.

"Argh! Spiders! I hate spiders!" cried Daisuke, as he quivered with fear and holding onto Satomi in her arms.

Satomi calls out to Yuka, relating to her injured arm. "Yuka, can you still fight?"

By clutching her arm tightly, it was still bleeding and replied back. "I'm...I'm not sure."

"Ha! A pity that you can't attack, but I can!" the spider monster spat out a ball of web, right onto Yuka.

She becomes frightened of not being able to move until Ryo pitched in and shoves her. As a result, it hits Ryo and sends him right against the tree while the webs traps him.

Ami became horrified. "Ryo, no!"

While trying to nudge from the sticky web, he responded. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just get Yuka to safety."

"I'll take care of that." Satomi and Daisuke escorts the injured Yuka from out of harm's way and the park, as well.

Before they could do battle against the hideous spider demon, Ami approached to Kaori relating to the situation with Shingo. "So, you must be Kaori, right?"

"Yes. Kaori Yanase, at your service." She bows at her. "Just to be honest with you, Ami-San, I don't hold any grudges on you. I had to help Shingo-San with his homework, since you were busy with Ryo-San. And furthermore, I have the same traits like yourself."

Ami turned her head away. She pumped her fist tight and was in deep thought.

However, the spider creature had other plans. "Ahem. If you're finishing poking at each other's faces, I'll be glad to curl you and everyone into my big web."

From across the field, Shingo remained hidden and was watching the whole scenery beginning to rise. _"I hope that they can squish that thing. I really hate spiders!" _But as he leaned back, he hadn't accounted the small branch that he stepped on, in which it released a loud snap and it gave the spider's attention. _"Whoops!"_

"What was that? Someone else is here!" the spider woman activated her info-red eyes and detected a young boy hiding behind the tree. With that, she leaped into the air and sliced the tree in half with her claws and found him. "Aha! There you are!"

"Ah! I'm getting out of here!" Shingo manages to runaway from the spider, but that didn't fazed her.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You won't go any further. Dark Needle Shot!" By using a dark-red pin missile from her chest, she fires it right onto Shingo's path and it gets lodged into his back.

Everybody became frozen from what has transpired. The cruel spider monster has assaulted Shingo with a menacing arsenal.

Ami and Kaori were the ones who were more shocked and ran to his aid.

"Shingo!"

"Shingo-San!"

As Kaori carefully removed the needle that pierced Shingo on the back, Ami tries to console him.

"Shingo! Shingo, talk to me! Shingo!"

He murmured weakly and opened his eyes to see her gazing at him with deep concern on her face. "Ami...I'm glad...that you're here."

Tears were coming down from Ami's eyes and trickled down on her cheeks. "Shingo, I'm so sorry. I should've paid more attention on you than Ryo."

"Don't sweat it. It's..." He is than interrupted, when he feel something painful inside his chest. "Ah! It...It hurts!"

"Shingo-San, what's wrong?" Kaori asked.

"My back feels like its burning up."

"Your back? Let me see." When Ami lifted his shirt, it revealed a very disturbing sight. A medium purple and black rash was pumping and started to spread like wildfire. She gasped in horror. "Wh-What's this?"

"I'll tell you, what that is. It's poison. In just a matter of hours, your friend will be gone before you can even find a cure for it." The spider demon later, laughed.

"Oh, no!" Ami's eyes were filled with sorrow and despair, upon hearing that dreadful message. "Shingo..."

Makoto clenched her fist in rage, relating to Shingo being poisoned. "That monster!" She turned to Kaori. "Hurry, Kaori! Take Shingo to the hospital, right away!"

By carrying him bridal style, Kaori replied. "I'm on it!" She heads out of the park and finds Satomi and Daisuke attending with Yuka. When she was about to comply to them, they see a red corvette driving up to them and as the driver hits the brakes, it revealed to be Reimi.

"R-Reimi!" says Yuka.

"How did you get here?" added Satomi.

The light-blue brunette replied. "You forget. Kaori is my assistant and she phoned me on my cell, regarding the incident that occurred. Kaori, bring him in."

As Kaori gets inside the passenger seat with Shingo in her arms, Satomi and Daisuke joined in at the back seat.

"Yuka, we're going with them. Are you sure that you can still fight?"

The long ponytail gal looked at her arm. It was still bleeding profusely and her hand was covered blood red. A look of worry had filled her pretty face. "I'm afraid not."

"Yes, you can!" says Reimi, as she steps out of her car and pulled out a roll of bandage in her hands from the glove compartment she took from. She carefully held Yuka's injured arm and wrapped the bandage around the wound until it was strong enough to cover it and tied a knot. After that, she went back inside her vehicle and informed Yuka. "Let me know, when you're done." She hits the gas pedal and escorts Kaori with the infected Shingo to a local hospital.

Whereas Yuka, she still felt surprised of the way Reimi had nursed her. As she pumped her fist, her eyes flashed with vigor and returned to the park.

"Hey! Was that Reimi, just now?" Minako asked.

Yuka nodded. "Yeah. She'll be taking care of Shingo and gave me some treatment."

Ami breathed with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"So, what? Your insignificant pest of yours may have gotten lucky. But as for all of you, I'll eat you alive!" warned Dark Widow.

"We'll make sure to put your reservations on hold for good!" Minako told her, as she pulled out her transformation stick.

"And, we're going to squish you like the bug that you are! Now, let's..." Before Rei and everybody else could transform, Yuka interrupted.

"Wait!"

"Something wrong, Yuka?" Makoto asked.

"I want to fight, too. For what that monster did, I will show her no mercy." Yuka reached into her pocket to find her orange brooch that Luna had given her a while back.

"Is that..." Ami turned to Rei.

"Yeah, you're right. That's the item, Yuka had received from Luna before that rock monster showed up and turned the children including Satomi into stone."

Yuka took a quick glance at her brooch and grasped it firmly in her hand, as she points at Dark Widow. "You will pay for what you've done to Shingo!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try it."

"Speak for yourself!"

Suddenly, a bright light had came from Yuka's brooch.

"What's going on around here?" asked Dark Widow.

Later on and from across the block, Jun and Chiho were walking down the sidewalk until they saw the strange light from the park.

"Huh? What's that weird light?"

"Whatever it is, I want to find out! C'mon!"

As soon as they've reached the park and caught up with Yuka and her friends, the light became even brighter and blinds them.

"Ah! I...I can't see!"

"What's happening?"

Before Yuka could even notice their presence, it shined on her.

Afterwards, the light had diminished and as Yuka re-opened her eyes, she gasped in awestruck. There was absolutely nothing in this area that Yuka was at. No buildings. No people. Just nothing, but dark. Her heart was beginning to build up with fear and just as her loneliness began to develop, a strange light had appeared and loud footsteps was walking towards Yuka's path.

When it started to take form, there stood a tall woman with double bun silvery white long hair, light crystal blue eyes, wearing a white gown and white low-heel shoes. She also has a moon crescent shape symbol embedded on her forehead. As she approached to Yuka, she spoke.

"Greetings. You must be Yuka Takeuchi."

"How...How did you know my name and more importantly, who are you?" she asked.

The woman in white, introduced herself. "I'm Queen Serenity and I'm inside your mind, as we speak."

"My...My mind?" thought Yuka.

Queen Serenity nodded her head in agreement.

Knowing that she's here to assist her in any way possible, Yuka informs her. "Can you please help me? Shingo is in danger."

"I most certainly can. Hold out your brooch that Luna gave you."

Yuka pulled out her brooch and held it into her hands. "So, what now?"

"This." In-spite of showing up as a spirit and in Yuka's mind, Serenity utilizes her magical powers and out came a small crystal that was the size of an eye ball.

"What is that?" Yuka wondered.

"It is the Illusion Silver Crystal. My daughter, Princess Usagi has once held onto it and now, it has been passed down to you" answered Serenity, as she and Yuka watch the silver crystal descend into the brooch and became one.

As it does, it changed form with the same color but bigger and with the crescent shape moon wrapping around the circle of the other four colors. Yellow, red, green and red.

Yuka glances at her newfound item. "It...It looks...beautiful. Thank you." But than, she notices Queen Serenity starting to fade away. "Wait! How do I..."

"In order for you to transform, you must say 'Yuka Takeuchi, Make-Up'. Good luck, Yuka. The fate of the universe, rests in your hands." After her last words, she vanished; leaving Yuka all to herself until she became blinded and was brought back at the park with her friends.

"Everyone! Jun! Chiho!"

"Never mind us."

"We've got a monster to deal with."

By staring back at the spider demon and recalled the events that had begun earlier, she took out her new brooch and replied to them. "You two, stay out of this. This is my fight."

"Say, what? Are you crazy? How can you possibly..." When Jun was about to press even further, she cuts herself off when she and Chiho gasped to hear these shocking words from Yuka.

"Yuka Takeuchi...Make-Up!"

_End of Episode 3_


	4. Sailor Yuka Is Born! Daisuke's 1st Date!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon or Advanced Variable Geo (V.G.). Nor any of the characters, themselves. I only own the main villains. Read & Review, please!

Episode 4: Sailor Yuka Is Born! Daisuke's First Date!

"Yuka, how can you possibly..." Jun stopped herself as both she and Chiho witness a most startling discovery.

The orange brooch began to open a bright silver crystal in the middle and as the four lights surrounding the moon symbol starts to glow, Yuka uttered these words while her hands were around the item and her brown eyes were closed. "Yuka Takeuchi, Make-Up!"

Than, her new transformation as a Sailor Senshi has begun. First, orange low-heel shoes had appeared on her feet. Second, white leather gloves with orange lineage were on her hands. Third, an orange skirt with a white line was formed and so does her white outfit with a light-red ribbon and an orange heart in the middle. Finally, a tiara was shown on her forehead with an orange gem in the center. After her transformation was done, she strikes a familiar pose like what Sailor Moon did.

Everybody was stunned to see Yuka's stunning new look. The one individual that was more shocked was Zenmethirzan, by overseeing this startling scene from his viewing orb.

"How...How is this possible? Hmm. She's more resourceful than I thought."

Dark Widow spoke. "You may have gotten yourself a new costume, but that still won't stop me!" She than spat a ball of web from her mouth and into Yuka's path.

Luckily for her, she dodged it and so does her colleagues.

"Quickly, everyone! Let's exterminate that bug!"

"We're right behind you, Yuka" told Minako.

"Same with us! Now, let's..." Before Chiho and Jun could join in on the fight against the spider demon, Yuka interferes.

"Hold it! I can't let you get involved."

"Hey, why not?" thought Jun.

"Because...I don't want them to get exploited, by you or anybody. So, you'll have to head over to the hospital and check on Shingo's condition, while we deal with that creature."

As Chiho reads her eyes that were filled with a mixture of concern and trust, she nods her head. "Okay. Let us know, when you're done."

By watching her and Jun leave, Yuka breathed a sigh of relief. She later turned back to her friends and do battle with the spider monster.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"I couldn't agree more" says Minako. "Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

While they have donned into their Sailor Senshi forms, Jun and Chiho have reached to the hospital and search for Shingo's room. It didn't take long for them, when they read the client's name on Room 315 and it said _'S. Tsukino'_ on it. By nodding their heads at each other, they carefully walked right in. Only to find that Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino are there with misery on their faces, along with Satomi and Daisuke staring at Shingo in bed with an oxygen on his nose and mouth; with a couple of heartbeats had sounded from the machine.

Jun grunted. "So, that's Shingo. How cruel. For that creep to inject poison onto him and wreck havoc."

Chiho pounded the wall with her fist in frustration. "We should've been there sooner, if we hadn't spend time with ourselves."

Ms. Tsukino had noticed their appearances and so did Satomi and Daisuke.

"Oh, and you must be..." Satomi cuts her off.

"Relax. That's Jun Kubota and Chiho Musada. They so happen to be Yuka's close friends, like myself."

"I see. So, when will..." Before Mr. Tsukino could go on, Reimi and Kaori stepped inside the room and holding a small capsule bottle containing a mixture of blue and red liquid.

"Reimi..." says Chiho.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jun wondered.

"That's right. This is the vaccine that will extinguish the poison from Shingo's body. We worked as fast as we could to create it" told Reimi.

"What? That quick?" cried Ms. Tsukino.

Just than, they could all hear Shingo writhe in sheer pain. Indicating that the poison is continuing to take harsh effects on him.

"Shingo!" shouted Satomi.

"Oh, no! What do we do?" yelled Daisuke in a panic.

"Kaori, you and Satomi hold onto him. I'll give him the antidote" Reimi instructed to them.

As they both held Shingo's arms and restrain him, Reimi walks over to him and removed the oxygen mask while she opened his mouth and gave him the vaccine.

Shingo tasted it and gulped it down his throat.

Than, they removed his shirt and scoped out his back. The purple and black rash had slowly disappeared. All that remains is for him to awaken.

A few minutes later, they could hear him murmur and his fingers began to move slightly.

They all huddled over and within seconds, his eyes were opened and made a deep breath.

He groaned a little bit and felt his head. "Ah! My head's spinning. What did I miss?"

Ikuko and Kenji both had a small sparkle in their eyes.

"You're alright!"

"Thank goodness."

Shingo blinked his eyes, upon staring at Reimi's face. A small hint of redness was formed on his cheeks. "Uh...thanks for saving me." That's when he remembered something. "Hey, wait! Ami isn't aware that I'm cured. How will she know that I'm not poisoned anymore?"

Kaori piqued up, by snapping her fingers. "I've got an idea!"

Back at the park, Yuka and the Sailor Senshi have been fighting the spider demon for quite some time and now, its time to put away the savage beast.

"Okay, than. Let's stomp that bug!" told Yuka to her teammates in her new stylish Sailor Senshi outfit.

"Yeah!"

First up, Sailor Mercury calls forth her magical powers and to avenge Shingo's downfall. "This is for Shingo! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" By playing with a magical harp, she summons numerous water shots straight at Dark Widow and made her all soaking wet.

It screamed in disgust. "Look at what you've done!"

"That's for what you did to Shingo!" Mercury turns to Yuka. "Yuka! Do it!"

Yuka pumped her fist and smiled. "Say no more!" She aims her fist at the helpless Dark Widow and hoping to finish her off. "Here goes! Ki-Kou-Dan!" But nothing happened after she threw it.

The whole group gasped in shock.

"Wh-What just happened?" asked Mars.

"I don't know" Jupiter replied.

"Something's gone wrong with her powers!" replied Venus.

As Yuka glanced at her hand, she thought to herself. _"Wh-What's going on? Why is it,that my powers aren't working? I knew that being the leader of the Sailor Senshi was going to be this difficult."_ That's when she felt a strong surge of energy from inside. _"Hey, I can still feel it!"_ Her orange aura had suddenly wrapped around her body and begins to concentrate her newfound strength.

Later, as she re-opened her eyes, she uses her latest technique. "Yuka...Flaming Comet!" She fires an orange, pink and red beam with a fireball in the center and blasts the Dark Widow into smithereens as it makes its last scream before it was turned into dust and vanished.

Yuka made a sigh of relief that the spider demon was destroyed. "I'm glad that's over with."

Mars walked up to her and placed her hand on Yuka's shoulder. "Yuka, that was amazing! How did you do that?"

"I'm...I'm not sure." After Yuka looked at her hand, she smiled. "Whatever it was, I feel satisfied."

During Yuka's observation with her new powers, Venus had noticed that Mercury had recently left the scene.

"Hey, where did Mercury go?"

"She must've went to the hospital, where Shingo is" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Than, let's get right on it!" Before Yuka and the remaining Sailor Senshi could follow Mercury's path, they hear Ryo's voice.

"Hey! A little help, here" he said, still struggling to break free from the sticky web earlier.

Whereas Mercury, she de-transformed herself back into Ami and ran as fast as possible by locating Shingo's room. By the time she found it, it was empty. Her body became filled with fear and sadness. As she walked on over to where Shingo was once resting, she fell to her knees and laid her head on the mattress. She began to cry softly, believing that Shingo is gone.

Suddenly, some footsteps came in and called out her name. "Ami?"

She lifted her head up and as she slowly turned her head around, she sees Shingo staring at her. "S-Shingo? Is that you?"

"Uh...Hey, Ami." He makes a friendly gesture, by waving his hand and making a small laugh to himself.

At that precise moment, Ami ran up to him with tears of joy in her eyes and hugged him with her warmth. "Shingo!"

He blushed. "Well, thanks. But, can you please let go? You're squeezing me."

Ami realized that she was overdoing it and released the hug from him. She than, spoke. "I'm...I'm sorry. Shingo. I've met Kaori and..."

He interrupts her. "Ami, its okay. I was in desperate need of completing my homework. After all, I can never replace a great-looking friend like you for her."

This had made Ami's heart sing with delight. With a huge smile and a tiny sparkle in her eyes, she replied. "Thank you, Shingo." As she threw her arms around his neck, she concludes her sentence. "That makes me so happy." She plants a kiss right on his lips, just as Yuka and her friends came in to witness it.

"Ain't that nice? Shingo became better and Ami is having her way with him."

Minako smiled. "Indeed."

As Yuka was enjoying her time seeing Shingo with Ami, her memories began to haunt her once again. She falls on one knee and feels her head vibrating from inside her mind.

"Yuka, what's wrong?" asked Makoto.

"It's those nightmares, again." Yuka breathed heavily, while her eyes were widened in fear and her forehead sweating bullets.

"Do you have any indication as to what they might be?" thought Rei.

"N-No."

With Yuka reeling in fright with her haunted flashbacks, Reimi and the rest of Yuka's friends stood by from across the hall and looked on.

"It's worse than I expected."

"She's been having those nightmares for weeks and yet, we're still uncertain as to whether it's connected to Tamao's disappearance or not" told Satomi.

"Do you think that it's linked to the enemy?" thought Chiho.

Reimi answered. "I have no doubt in my mind that she may be under the enemy's control."

"You can't possibly believe that it is true" says Jun. "We don't even have all the facts, yet."

"If she's under the hood and be revealed, we'll have to keep our guard up" Kaori informed.

Daisuke held onto Satomi in her arms as she glances at Yuka's expression with disbelief and worry. _"Yuka..."_

Elsewhere inside the mobile fortress spaceship floating in space and above the planet Earth, Zenmethirzan was observing the new move that Yuka had acquired upon defeating Dark Widow. He was also intrigued that she donned herself into a Sailor Senshi. Thus, he turned to his loyal subject.

"Aurem, come forth."

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

Zenmethirzan explained. "According to what I've seen from your previous battle with Yuka, you've once abducted her fellow rival named Satomi."

"And, what's your point?" Aurem asked.

"After I've gone through from what has happened a while back, I've discovered a growing connection from one of the Sailor Senshi and Satomi's brother. Therefore, I want that line to discontinue" he told him.

"So, what you're saying is, you want me to abduct the boy?"

With a huge grin, Zenmethirzan answered. "Precisely. But, there's more to it than that."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the heart of downtown Tokyo, Yuka and all of her friends were walking down the sidewalk discussing about Yuka's strange nightmares.

"I can never figure out as to what those nightmares that Yuka has been getting" Jun said.

"Well, like from what Reimi had mentioned earlier, if Tamao's disappearance has something to do with this evil that we're dealing with, than it's quite possible she might become our enemy" told Chiho.

When Yuka heard her comment relating to Tamao, she gasped in awestruck and halted. Everyone had noticed it and were left curious.

"Huh?" says Makoto in confusion.

"Yuka, what's the matter?" asked Rei.

The long ponytail gal turned around and replied back with a look of discouragement on her face. "There's no way that she would become evil! I refuse to be believe it!" She wiped the tears that covered her eyes.

"Yuka..." says Satomi, sadly.

"Wait. Yuka, how long has it been since you've last seen her?" asked Ami in general.

She answered. "It's already been...a year."

"Eh? A year?" they all gasped in unison.

"Yuka, why didn't you mention this earlier?" thought Chiho.

"I...I was deeply depressed, when she disappeared. My manager had noticed it, during my time at work. So, I discussed it with him relating to my recent problems and he granted me some time-off."

Jun folded her arms and understood the concern on Yuka's face. "Hmm. That would explain, as to why you've been awfully worried about her."

"We just have to keep trying" Rei suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Now, let's..." Before Makoto could go on, a torn piece of newspaper flew in and smacks her right onto her face. She became irritated and frankfully remove it with frustration. "Hey! What's up with this piece of..." By reading the info from the torn-up newspaper that came by, she gasped in shock upon reading the section entitled 'Obituaries' where it had a photo of a young man with its name below. "Oh...Oh, no!"

"What is it, Makoto?" wondered Minako.

She hands over to her the torn newspaper page and as Minako reads the article, her light blue eyes were widened in horror.

"It...It can't be!"

"Minako, what's wrong?" thought Daisuke.

With her body shaken in fear and her eyes filled with tears of pain, she gives it to Daisuke and runs away in misery.

"Minako, wait! Where are you going? Minako!" called Yuka to her.

But much to her dismay, Minako didn't answer and kept on running until she went home.

"What could've made her to run off like that?" Chiho looked puzzled.

"It had to do with this piece of paper and more importantly, who's Allan?" Daisuke asked.

"What?" cried Rei.

Ami answered to him. "Daisuke, Allan was...Minako's former boyfriend."

"Eh? Is that why she's feeling so left out?"

"To be honest, that wasn't the only thing between Minako and Allan" says Rei.

It lasted for an hour for them to explain about Minako's past life with him. The first was her first outing with Allan in England, before she met a young woman where they became close friends, in which, Minako wasn't aware that she was manipulated by the Negaverse. In the midsts of things, Minako became Sailor V. But during one of her missions, she was unprepared of the oncoming grenade and erupted a huge explosion. Her friend thought she perished, but she survived. However, Minako's heart was shattered when she saw her embracing with Allan and wasn't seen or heard from again.

After discussing about Minako's tragic story, Daisuke and the others became completely awestruck.

"Aw, man. So, that's why she ran off. Her former boyfriend had passed on."

"What a sad story" said Yuka.

"Well, what can we do to help her?" wondered Jun.

Makoto thought for a moment and than, she snapped her fingers while her eyes lit up. "Wait a second! I know how!"

"You do? Well, let's hear it" says Satomi.

As they're making preparations, back at the Aino residence, Minako was inside her bedroom crying hard on the pillow after learning that her former lover, Allan had passed away by reading the Obituaries page from the newspaper.

A white cat with blue eyes and a crescent shaped moon on his forehead, leapt onto the bed and tries to console her.

"Minako, are you okay?"

She turned away from him and buried her face on the pillow. "No, I'm not, Artemis!" With hot tears in her eyes, she pressed forward. "If I hadn't shown my face when I was still alive from the explosion, things would've been much different."

"Minako, you should know that you can't change your past, you can only change your future. That's what important" he said to her.

"I know, but..."

Her sentence was cut short, when she heard the doorbell. She frankfully got up, wiped away her tears from her eyes and headed down the stairs to the front door before another doorbell had rang. As soon as she opened the door, she greeted the visitor with a small smile on her face. "Hello!" But, there was nobody there. That is, until she looked down at her level and became shocked to see who it was standing in-front of her doorstep.

"Huh? Daisuke? What brings you out here?"

He shyly answered. "I learned after what happened to your best friend and I was thinking, if you could..." With his cheeks tinted red, he played with his foot and replied. "Spend some time with me?"

At first, Minako said nothing. But by understanding that he's here to lift the heavy weight off her shoulders, she smiled big and threw her arms around his neck by picking him up. "I...I'd love to!"

Upon feeling her warmth, his face became red. "Uh...thanks."

From across the street, Yuka and the others were watching this from behind the alley. They became pleased that Minako and Daisuke are planning their first outing together. Kaori had recently joined in with them, by request from Reimi.

"Ain't that sweet?"

"It sure does. This will make Minako feel much better" told Makoto.

"You think so? I'm not sure, if Daisuke is old enough to have a date" notified Satomi.

"Don't worry. He'll do fine. Besides, he's just there to help her out" says Rei.

"True, but still. He's all I've got left."

Much like with her close friend, Yuka became concerned about her as well. "Satomi..."

Jun placed her hand on Satomi's shoulder. "Hey, don't be so down. If, by all means, that he would be in danger, we'll cover him for you."

Satomi made a small smile on her face. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

Ami retorted. "That's good to hear. Which is why, I'll be bringing Shingo with me. In other words, we're heading to the same place that they're going: a carnival."

"You're joking, right?" asked Chiho.

The aqua-blue haired woman shook her head. "Nope."

"Pardon me, Ami-san."

Ami turned around and replied. "Yes, Kaori?"

The long purple haired waitress commented about her involvement with Shingo the other day. "I hope you weren't still upset after I've helped Shingo-san with his homework." She extends her handshake to Ami. "So, no hard feelings?"

When she recalled those events involving Ryo, she frequently smiled back and shook Kaori's hand in a form of gratitude. "No. No harm done."

During their conversation, Aurem was observing the scenery from atop of a chimney and stood there in silence. With his arms crossed and the calm wind blowing his cape, he grinned.

Now immediately at a local carnival, Daisuke was enjoying his time with Minako. His first stop with her was the merry-go-round and than, the roller coaster ride. Of course, they weren't the only ones attending.

Shingo and Ami had also tagged along, when they were behind them on both rides.

As for Yuka and the rest of her friends, they too were having a blast by eating cotton candy and other treats.

"I sure can't get enough of this cotton candy. It's so good!" says Yuka, as she takes another bite.

Rei giggled after noticing Yuka's reaction. "You remind me of how Usagi-Chan does with her food. In fact, have you recovered from those nightmares?"

She sighed. "No, not really. I can't even describe the details."

Jun placed a headlock on her in a friendly manner. "Hey, cheer up. You'll know what they are, eventually."

"Yes, but I can't seem to understand one thing."

"With what?" asked Makoto.

Yuka continued after Jun released the hold from her neck. "Well, as to how Tamao-Chan disappeared and this enemy, Zenmethirzan knowing of who I am. It just doesn't seem right."

"Hmm. Now we know who he is. Yet, we haven't seen him in action" Satomi clarified.

"But what we do know, is that he is hell-bent on taking over this world. I can almost feel it" Chiho stated.

"That's interesting. I can also sense evil" says Rei.

"You do? Fascinating" said Kaori with glee.

"Indeed." Than, a frequent vibration had flashed into Rei's head and felt it. "Ah!"

"Rei!" cried Makoto.

"What's the matter?" says a concerned Satomi.

"I...I sense an evil presence, nearby."

"What? Where?" thought Yuka.

During their scuffle, Ryo tapped Makoto on the shoulder. "Makoto."

"What is it?"

"I think, I saw something from the far right. I'll go check it out."

She became concerned. "Okay, but be very careful."

With a nod of his head, he headed down right.

While Yuka and company figure out where the villains are lurking including Ryo investigating, Minako and Daisuke were riding in the famous Ferris Wheel, together. Of course, Shingo and Ami have also gone on-board the same ride as they are.

Daisuke checks out the view. "Wow! The city looks great from up here."

Minako popped up a question to him. "Uh...Daisuke?"

"Yes?"

She answered with a small sparkle in her eyes and smiling at him. "Thank you for this special occasion."

His face had turned slightly red. "It...It was nothing, really."

"But for you taking me to such a nice place, I'm humbled. In fact, I..." Just than, a loud telephone ring interrupted her and she knew that it was coming from her cell phone. She picked it up from her pocket and turned it on to see who was calling her. "Hello?"

"Minako? It's me, Ami. I'm here with Shingo on the same ride."

Her jaw had dropped, when she recognized that voice. "Eh? Wh-Where?"

"Why, we're a seat below you."

As she and Daisuke peeked through the window, they could see Ami and Shingo inside the cargo waving at them, smiling.

Ami makes a small laugh to herself, while on the phone with Minako. "Enjoying your date, so far?"

A small hint of redness was shown on Minako's cheeks and became a little embarrassed. "Wh-What are you talking about? It's not a date!"

Daisuke raised his eyebrow in question. "Are you okay, Minako?"

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine." She whispers quietly on her cell phone with Ami. "Hey, any luck about Yuka and her nightmares lately?"

"No, not since we've first met her. However, I'm glad that you're feeling better with Daisuke."

Minako smiled. "Thanks."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that erupted the Ferris Wheel and it made the cargo shook with Daisuke and Minako stumbling.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Ami, did you get that?"

She briefly replied. "Minako, look outside."

The moment she peeked out the window, she gasped to see a familiar enemy in crimson red clothing standing on-top of the Ferris Wheel with a huge grin and holding a double-curve sword.

"Oh, crap! It's Aurem!"

"Why, that's the same creep that tried to abduct me a long while ago" Daisuke mentioned.

"What?"

Before they could react, Aurem draws up his strength and fires his shot on them. The cargo containing Minako and Daisuke was sent hurdling down to the ground.

As it falls, Satomi, Yuka and the others were in a panic.

"Oh, no! Daisuke!"

"It's going to crash!"

"Not if I can help it!" Jun soon dashes to the falling cargo with Minako and Daisuke on-board.

Aurem, on the other hand, has different plans. "Wretched fool!" When he was about to attack her, Chiho comes in and threw darts at him to prevent his assault. "How dare you!"

"You've got no business in harming them!"

He tha, made a devilish grin. "Try and stop me, if you can."

Chiho grunted and as she throws a wild punch, he teleported and goes around her in circles until he hits her in the back that caused her to lose balance.

When he sees an opening, he proceeds to slash her with his sword.

But, she came prepared and drew out her kunai to block it.

During Chiho's confrontation with Aurem, Ryo sees what was going on and as he tries to help, a mysterious shadow lurked from behind him. He turned around too soon and knocked out-cold. The dark figure in black cackled with delight.

"Heh, heh, heh. Now, to deliver the main attraction."

Meanwhile, Jun was able to catch the falling cargo from the Ferris Wheel with her brute strength. After that, she places it down and ripped opened the door as Minako and Daisuke walked out without any injuries.

As Jun wiped her forehead, she took a deep breath. "Whew! That was a close one."

Makoto became intrigued of the way Jun handled it. "A-Astonishing!"

Satomi and Yuka both became relieved of Daisuke's safety.

"I'm so glad that he's safe."

"But, we've got other things to worry about."

Yuka points out the group to Chiho battling Aurem on-top of the Ferris Wheel and it was becoming fierce.

That is, when they saw a mysterious woman appearing from a distance and Chiho wasn't aware of it.

Kaori tried to warn her. "Chiho-san! Look out! Someone's behind you!"

She overheard her call and saw the oncoming enemy from behind and was smart enough to leap out of the way before landing firmly on the ground.

Than, they listened to Aurem's introduction about the woman that nearly attacked Chiho.

"I'm impressed that you've detected her presence. Not bad at all. Allow me to introduce my fellow partner, Arlissa."

She glared her eyes at them. "Hello, you sissies."

Rei grunted. "What's your issue with us?"

Aurem snickered. "Nothing for that matter. In fact..." He turns to right and performed a whistle, where Xenomic appeared and holds a young man in his arms. Than, he delivers it to Aurem. "You're just in time for a special treat."

Ami's body froze and so does her eyes, when she recognized the victim. "Ryo! Let him go!"

"I think not." By flickering his fingers, it glowed ghostly white and than, he starts draining some strange white energy from Ryo.

Yuka and everybody were left baffled and also, scared as to what Aurem was up to.

"Wh-What is he doing?"

"I have no idea. Whatever it is, I'm not liking it" cried Ami.

Rei begins to detect a faint but strong sense of dark power brewing from Aurem. "I've just felt a powerful disturbance coming from that white energy Aurem had drawn from out of Ryo."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuka.

"We'll tell you. This energy that I have taken from this boy...is what remains of the Rainbow Crystal Monster!"

Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako all gasped in shock, when they've discovered the horrifying truth. But that didn't startle Yuka and the others.

"Rainbow Crystal? What are they babbling about?" says a confused Satomi.

"Hey, Makoto. What's with that look on your face?" wondered Jun.

Makoto's body began to shake with fear and starts mumbling. "It's not...possible! Are they...from the Negaverse?"

"No way! We've defeated them with Usagi, remember?" Minako notified.

Arlissa interrupts them and replied back. "Ahem. Your sources might be true, but unfortunately, you're missing the point."

"Point? What point?" thought Ami.

"It's simple. The Negaverse that you spoke about, we're their ancestors. In other words, we're called the Neo-Negaverse!" says Aurem.

"What?" shouted Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto in unison.

"That reminds me. Luna told me about the Negaverse. Is this true?" says Yuka.

"I'm afraid so" said Ami, glumly.

"It's amazing of how slow, you are. And now, its time for us to put the next phase of our plan into action! But first, we don't need him anymore" Aurem tosses the unconscious Ryo, six stories high.

"Oh, no! Ryo!" cried Ami, upon seeing her close friend plunging.

"Hang on!" Kaori jumped as high as she could and caught Ryo right into her arms. She turned to Ami. "There. Ryo-san is safe."

Still fearing for his well-being, Ami advises to her and Shingo. "Kaori, you and Shingo take Ryo someplace safe."

"But, what about you?" Shingo asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go!"

As soon as Kaori and Shingo leave with the unconscious Ryo from the fair, Yuka informs Satomi and Daisuke. "Satomi, get your brother out of here. It's too dangerous."

"Sure thing! Daisuke, catch up with Kaori and the others."

"But, sis..."

"Please!" she insisted.

Rather than staying, he takes her advice and opted to follow Kaori's path.

Yuka turns to Jun. "Jun, you, Satomi and Chiho occupy them, while we take care of things."

"Right!"

Yuka joins up with Minako and the others, as they hide behind one of the tents.

"Okay, everyone. Let's do this!"

They all nodded their heads and proceeded to transform.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Yuka Takeuchi, Make-Up!"

In the mean time, Jun, Satomi and Chiho struggled to survive the attacks that were delivered from Arlissa and Xenomic since Aurem stood idly by and watched.

He was amazed that the three young women still have some fight left in them. "I must say that you both put on a good show." As he gazed at the white energy ball in his hands, he continued. "But now, the real fun begins!"

Once they've stood their grounds with Aurem grinning and laughing, a new voice interjected.

"The only fun you'll be getting is a dose of justice!"

When he and everybody else turned around to see who it was, there stood five women standing on the tent and revealed themselves.

Aurem instantly knew their identities. "So its you, the Sailor Senshi."

One women turned and confronted. "That's right!" It was Sailor Venus. Followed by Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. "You have done enough damage to this fair!"

"It is where people get to enjoy and you ruined it for your own pleasure!"

"There will be no consolations for you!"

"Mess with us and you'll be sorry!"

Xenomic spots the mysterious fifth women in the center. "Hey, who might you be?"

"Funny, you should say that." She whirled around and it was Yuka, dressed up in a sailor Senshi outfit. "I'm the new leader of the Sailor Senshi. In other words, you will know me as..." She does the same technique that the original leader had once did and spat out her name. "Sailor Yuka! In the name of the Earth, I'll walk all over you!"

The Sailor Senshi all sweat-dropped from Yuka's unusual catchphrase.

"I...I think, that was a bit off" says Jupiter, stiffing her smile.

Arlissa pouted. "Pah! This is new. A new leader has emerged."

Satomi couldn't believe her eyes. Her fellow best friend and rival has changed her appearance. _"Yuka. How did this happen?"_

"Hmpf. Let's see, if you can beat my new challenge." Aurem lifted the mystified white energy ball in the air and as it does, a bright flash appeared and later on, it began to take its form.

As it does, it became into the size of a giant with scissor-like blades on each hand and a mean nasty look with yellow eyes and sharp fangs. It made a loud and fierce growl at the Sailor Senshi, where they became awfully terrified with its re-appearance by recognizing its features.

"This isn't possible. How were they able to bring back this creature?" says Mars.

Mercury's eyes widened and her forehead was sweating bullets. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Yuka had noticed Mercury's expression and was worried. "Mercury, what's wrong? Why are you looking so frightened?"

"That rainbow crystal monster we're facing, that's what was inside of Ryo."

"What?" cried Yuka, Jun, Satomi and Chiho.

"We'd love to stay, but since that we brought back one of the Rainbow Crystal monsters, we'll be on our way. Till than, later!" With that, Aurem teleported, along with Arlissa and Xenomic.

"Get back here!" called Yuka. "Damn it! They got away."

"Never mind them. We need to take him down." Jun suggested, by pointing at the twin-bladed demon.

It roared with vigor and attacks the group with its deadly claws, but they were able to dodge it and counterattacked.

"Let me do this!" says Venus. She summons one of her special attacks. "Venus...Love Beauty and Shock!" She fires her attack. But much to her surprise, it bounced off its chest. "Not good. It had no effect."

"My turn." Now, it was Jupiter's move to try and weaken the creature. "Jupiter...Oak Evolution!" By spinning around, she fires lightning leaf-like projectiles from the antenna on her tiara right at the enemy. Unfortunately, it only brought minor damage and the monster made another roar. "Why is it that our attacks aren't working? Something's amiss."

"I'll scan its details." Mercury pressed her earring on her ear and a scanner appeared over her eyes. Upon reading the features from the monster, it revealed the info. "I see."

"Well, what is it?" thought Satomi.

"Aurem has made some new adjustments to him. Its armor is very thick." By clicking her earring, the scanner went away. "But I do know is that its weak point is its stomach. If we can penetrate it, we might stand a chance."

"So, that's where the monster's vulnerable." Jun cracks her knuckles. "I'll break him like a twig."

"What can you do?" asked Jupiter.

"Just watch and I'll show you." The muscled woman than barged right into battle, by hitting its weak spot.

"Is she crazy? Does she think that this is some sort of a game?" Mars wondered.

"No. She has a plan. I just know it" Yuka told her.

Chiho and Satomi nodded their heads in agreement.

Jun ran towards the demon and manages to avoid its pincers until she hits him right into its stomach. Before she could hit him again, he grabs hold of her with its claws and starts putting the squeeze on her.

"Oh, no! Jun!" called Yuka.

She struggles to break free from the creature's grip, but its grasp was very tight.

The monster positioned himself and was ready to pierce its claw into her chest until it gets rocked in the face by a fast oncoming punch that resembled a kitty paw. It released its hold on Jun and she was broken free.

After that, she recognizes the familiar object and memories started to come back to her. "Why, that's..." She turned around slowly to see an old face. "M-Manami?"

_End of Episode 4_


	5. Shocking Truth! Protect Manami!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon or Advanced Variable Geo (V.G.). Nor any of the characters, themselves. I only own the main villains. Read & Review, please!

Episode 5: Shocking Truth! Protect Manami!

The monster was going to strike Jun on the chest until it gets hit in the face by an oncoming punch that closely resembled a kitty paw.

Therefore, it released its hold from Jun and she landed on her feet. She sees the demon losing its stability, before it regained its balance. "Damn! It still won't stay down!" She than remembered that object from earlier and informed Yuka. "Wait a second! That punch..."

"Why, that's..." She slowly turned around and sees a familiar face.

It was a young girl with long pink pigtails, light green eyes, wearing a dark blue outfit with a white apron, light blue socks and brown shoes while holding her trademark punching gloves in a form of a cat's paw. She smiled at Yuka. "Hi, Yuka. It's been a while."

"M-Manami!"

"What are you doing here?" thought Chiho.

She pouted. "In case you haven't noticed, you're standing in my theme park!"

"Eh? This is your amusement park?" Jupiter asked.

Mercury interjects her. "We can talk later. Right now, we need to stop that demon."

Manami sees the twin-bladed creature that's charging at them with its loud growl. Instead of running away, she replied. "Tell me, how do we defeat this creep?"

"You can't be serious! You're just a kid!" cried Venus.

"Oh, yeah? Well, watch this!" She aims her kitty punch at the creature's weakness and utilized her technique. "Ultra Rocket Punch!" She fires her propelled kitty fist straight at the two-bladed monster's chest.

It resulted of its armor breaking apart and as its shell shatters, it roared in pain and falls on one knee.

The Sailor Senshi were stunned of how much strength Manami's cat punch has.

"A-Amazing!" says Mars with her eyes widened.

The hot pink kid chuckled. "I know. Isn't that great?" She was busy chatting that she failed to notice her kitty punch coming back and it smacked her right in the face.

Mercury and Jupiter sweat dropped.

"That didn't go so well."

"I'll say. She sucker-punched herself."

Jun informed them. "Never mind that! That creep is trying to get up!"

Sure enough, the monster tries valiantly to stand up but it couldn't and remained helplessly at that spot.

"Yuka, finish it off!" told Venus.

"Don't mind, if I do." As she concentrated, her orange aura appeared and it wrapped around her body like last time. By opening her eyes with pure vigor, she performs her finisher. "Yuka...Flaming Comet!" She executes a Ryu-like stance and throws an orange, pink and red beam with a fireball in the center and vanquished the two-bladed demon. It right away turned into space-dust until it vanished.

As Yuka made a sigh of relief, so did the Sailor Senshi.

Whereas Chiho, Jun, Satomi and Manami, they all stood dead frozen.

"D-Did you...see that?"

"Y-Yeah. I've never seen anything like it."

"How did she do that?"

"You got me." Manami approached to Yuka and stared at her atypical outfit that she's wearing. "Hey, Yuka. What's going on around here and why are you dressed up like that?"

Yuka scratched her head. "Well, you see the thing is, I'm the new leader of the Sailor Senshi."

Manami blinked her eyes in total confusion. "The what?"

In the meantime, Zenmethirzan was observing the action from his viewing orb and became not only surprised with the young girl's hitting power from her cat gloves, but was also intrigued with her performance.

"Hmm. This is most unusual." After he overviewed the results, he calls forth one of his henchmen.

"Xenomic! Come forward!"

The armored in light-black walked in and confronted him, by bowing his head and kneeling down on one knee. "Yes, master. What is it?"

"I have an assignment for you. Scope out the amusement park, locate this little girl and teach her a harsh lesson." He shows Xenomic the hot-pink girl from his viewing orb.

Xenomic scoffed. "So, you want me to baby-sit her?"

"More like...detention." Zenmethirzan than laughed.

Back at Rei's temple, Yuka, Jun, Chiho, Kaori, Satomi, Daisuke and especially Manami including Minako and company are discussing about Tamao's disappearance. Along with the enemy's recent attacks and Yuka's role as the new leader of the Sailor Senshi.

Manami became somewhat rattled with the startling news. "So, let me get this straight. Tamao has gone missing, because this Zenmethirzan guy is attacking the Earth?"

"That's likely the case. The problem is, we don't have enough evidence to prove that Tamao is with them" Chiho told.

"What's even more surprising is that they're descendents of the Negaverse." Rei sighed.

"This is rather shocking to us. When we've teamed together with Usagi, we were able to defeat them. But now, there's this group calling themselves, the Neo-Negaverse. We'll have to keep our eyes peeled from this point forward" Ami explained.

Kaori turned to Ami, regarding Ryo. "Ami-san?"

"Yes?"

"Let me remind you that Ryo-san has already left the hospital."

Ami was relieved. "That's good to hear. Anything else?"

Kaori nodded. "After he recovered, he went home. However, he did gave me a message to you."

"What was it?"

She answered briefly. "He said, 'take care of yourself and defeat this evil. No matter the cost.'"

From there, Ami's eyes had glistened with a smile on her face. "He said that?" She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heartbeat. "I'm so glad that he's safe."

"True but, the only thing that isn't safe is the Earth." Yuka starts pacing the floor for a while and stopped. "I mean, we haven't even faced the leader."

Daisuke leaned over to Satomi. "Hey, sis. I find it odd as to why they know Yuka so much."

"Yes, it is rather strange." Satomi than asked Yuka about her current nightmares. "Yuka, can you tell us a description of those nightmares that you've been getting?"

Yuka thought for a moment. Than, she laid out the details. "If I remember correctly...me and Tamao-chan were walking together in Osaka until this mysterious stranger came up from behind and leveled us. Before I was knocked out-cold, I caught a small glimpse of the person that was carrying Tamao-chan."

"Who could it be?" asked Minako.

Yuka puts all the evidence together and revealed the person's identity. "Let's see. I think, it was someone dressed in red with yellow hair."

This had altered Jun's memory bank. "Hold on. Where have I seen that description?" Than, her eyes widened. "Oh, crap! It can't be!"

"You know who Yuka's attacker is?" says Makoto in question.

Once Jun gulped her throat down hard, she responds. "It was...Elirin Goldsmith."

Yuka, Satomi, Kaori, Daisuke, Chiho and Manami all gasped in total shock.

They couldn't believe that Jun's rival had been in fact the individual who had struck Yuka and Tamao from behind and took Yuka's apprentice.

When Yuka knew the horrifying truth, it made her blood run cold. Her forehead began to sweat and her mouth was opened dry. "B-But, how...how could this have happened? Why would Elirin commit such a ruthless act?"

Unknown to Yuka, however, Zenmethirzan had observed it from his examination orb and was none too pleased with the speculation about the revelation surrounding Yuka's close friend. He gripped his fists with anger.

"That wretched fool! I knew that it was only a matter of time, before she found out. Ryoko!"

The woman in emerald green clothing with a hawk talon in hand, stepped in and bowed to him. "You called, my lord?"

"I'm still waiting for Xenomic to return. I've got other business for you to take care of."

Ryoko raised her eyebrow with interest. "Go on."

He elucidated to her. "It turns out that Ms. Takeuchi has discovered our actions. Therefore, I want you to take the young woman and give Yuka what she rightfully deserves."

"Yes, my lord." She than leaves him and exited the room.

Once again, he looms over at his observation orb and pondered himself. "Hmpf. Yuka may have guts, but she doesn't have any brains."

Elsewhere inside the Tsukino residence, Yuka came through the front door and closed it behind her. She walked slowly up the stairs to where her bedroom is.

As she plopped onto the bed, her face was filled with despair upon looking up at the ceiling. She made a sigh of disbelief, where it had awoke Luna.

The black cat leapt on the mattress and confronted her. "What's wrong, Yuka? You seem to be down, all of a sudden. Did something happen?"

She replied softly. "I may have found out about my nightmares."

"And?"

Yuka takes a portrait that showed herself with Tamao and countered. "It's odd. Why is it that Elirin attacked me and Tamao-chan in the first place?"

"It's hard to tell. But perhaps, she must be under some sort of influence. Maybe, that's why your friend was abducted" Luna told her.

"True but, how did Elirin fell under the impression from them?" she said, still glancing at the photo of herself and Tamao.

Just than, she hears someone calling out to her.

"Yuka! Supper is ready!" It was Ms. Tsukino's voice.

"I'm coming!" She puts away the photo and heads downstairs to eat.

Whereas Luna, she stayed behind and wondered about Yuka's procedures. "I hope, she knows what she's doing."

Yuka was now sitting right next to Shingo, alongside with Mr. and Ms. Tsukino at the table.

She piqued up a question in a cheerful manner. "So, what are we having today?"

"We're having..." Ms. Tsukino lifts the lid from the pot and revealed the food, where the aroma came out. "Chanko stew!"

Yuka smelt it and became aroused. "Ah! That smells good!"

"Well, than. Let's eat!" says Kenji.

After they've all chow down on their meal, Yuka cleaned up in the kitchen. She helped out with Ms. Tsukino with the dishes and the dining room.

When everything was well-organized, Ms. Tsukino blessed Yuka for her efforts.

"Thank you for helping me, Yuka."

"No problem." Yuka than comes across a picture frame and glances at it. It had Shingo, Mr. and Ms. Tsukino, and also a young long blonde hair girl. She asked Ms. Tsukino about the individual in the photo. "Who's that in the middle?"

"Oh, that would be my daughter, Usagi."

Upon knowing who she really is, Yuka remembered a conversation with Minako and company. _"__So, __that__'__s__ her. __I __wonder __of how she would react, __when __she __sees __me __as __the __new __leader __of __the __Sailor __Senshi?__"_

Ms. Tsukino looked puzzled. "Are you okay, Yuka?"

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine. Really." As she placed the photo portrait back on the table, she sighed. "I just wish, I was in that photo."

"Hmm? Why the long face? Here, have a seat." Ms. Tsukino escorts Yuka to the living room and sat on the sofa next to her. "Now tell me, what seems to be the problem?" she asked, kindly.

Yuka explained. "My life has been very rough, ever since I was born. When I was just a baby, my parents passed away. From there, my grandfather raised me until I was in my teens. Not only that, he taught me karate and of how to draw ki energy. I was later hired as a waiter in a restaurant called 'Hanna Miller's'. Everything was going smoothly until a woman named Reimi Jahana came in and announced a tournament known as 'V.G.'. Winning the prize money is special, but losing is not. Whenever a competitor loses, they would lose their clothing and bare the ultimate consequences."

Ms. Tsukino was utterly surprised about the V.G. event that Yuka was referring to. "Don't tell me that you also lost. Did you?"

Yuka shook her head. "No, I didn't. Frankfully, when the years rolled by, Reimi's mother, Miranda, came in and made plans for her own amusement. She created robotic fighters that were dubbed as Hybrids. However, when I defeated them, Miranda took out the remaining Hybrid with her pistol and I watched helplessly. I fell into a deep depression, where I couldn't fight anymore. That is, I met a young girl named Tamao Mitsurugi. She was a lot like me, but she was clumsy. In the end, I've managed to regain my confidence and with her help, we've defeated Miranda. But now that she's been gone missing, in which, I've discovered the truth, I..." Tears started to appear in her eyes. "I don't have what it takes to move on!"

As she cried on with hot tears trickling down from her cheeks and onto her blue jeans, Ms. Tsukino comforts her.

"There, there, Yuka. You're just being hard on yourself. It's not your fault that Tamao disappeared."

Although her eyes were still watery, Yuka tries to answer back. "B-But, I've let my guard down."

"No, you should always do. The only way for you to stay firm is to have faith. You can't put the blame on yourself and allow your heart to be empty. From what I can tell after you walked in, you were like an angel. A caring, loving and gifted individual. Much like Usagi, but she was a little bit of a klutz." Ms. Tsukino laughed off with her sentence and Yuka joined in.

Once Yuka wiped away her tears, she replied. "Thanks for cheering me up, Ms. Tsukino."

She smiled. "You're very welcome." After that, she embraced Yuka with her warmth and held onto each other.

A little later, there were a few loud knocks on the door and Mr. Tsukino went over there to answer it.

When he opened the door, he sees Minako catching her breath.

"What's your hurry, Minako?"

She turns to Yuka sitting next to Ms. Tsukino on the sofa. "Yuka! Something has happened at the carnival, where Manami is at."

"What did you say?"

Once they've arrived at the amusement park, along with the rest, the place was already in shambles. Everywhere they looked at, were engulfed in flames.

"My lord. Look at the destruction" says Makoto.

"Who could have done this?" thought Satomi.

Just than, Yuka witnessed a terrifying sight. "Oh, no." She and the others comes across to see Manami, brutally beaten and lying on her back. "Manami!"

"This is terrible. She needs medical attention and fast!" Ami insisted.

Chiho feels a strong disturbance from within the area and as soon as she threw her kunai blade, it was deflected and thrown back down to the ground. She made a harsh glare, by pointing at the enemy. "It was you!"

It was Xenomic; floating above the group and laughing at the scenery. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes, it is I who laid waste to this pathetic attraction."

"So, this was your doing!" yelled Rei.

"What kind of cruelty would do this including Manami-san?" added Kaori.

He explained his actions. "This is what happens when weaklings like her, don't mind their own damn business." Knowing that he is outnumbered by them, he continued. "I would enjoy fiddling around with you but, my master Zenmethirzan is calling me. Till we meet again." He than teleported and left.

"Hey, what!" Jun clenched her fist. "Damn! That coward!"

"Forget about him. Manami needs help!" Yuka suggested as she scooped her in her arms.

Meanwhile, Zenmethirzan kept tapping her fingers for some time now until Xenomic appeared. He straightened himself in his chair and demanded an explanation.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Forgive me, master. It took longer than I thought it would to take care of that annoying little brat and her so-called carnival" Xenomic told him, referring to the hot-pink girl with kitty gloves.

At first, Zenmethirzan was going to strike at him. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and replied in a calm tone. "I see. Even children have unique strength. Nevertheless, you did good."

"Uh, master. Is she ready, yet?" asked Xenomic, relating to his victim.

He rejoined. "Almost. But, not quite. Besides, I've sent Ryoko out on a mission and she didn't come alone."

Xenomic slapped himself on the head. "Y-You don't mean that bunny girl, do you?"

"Of course, you imbecile! After all, I've orchestrated my power on her" Zenmethirzan grinned with his red eye glowing.

While he comes up with another plot, back outside of the hospital, Yuka and her friends were exiting from the building after they've dropped off Manami for major injuries.

"I hope that she'll recover" says Yuka.

"I'm certain that she will" told Minako.

"Come to think of it, she almost bears a resemblance to Chibi-usa" Rei mentioned.

Satomi raised her eyebrow. "Chibi-usa? Who's that?"

Makoto answered. "Oh, she has the same hair like hers, except that she is Usagi and Mamoru's daughter so to speak."

"That's nice" says Kaori with a warm smile.

"Yet, now we know who abducted Tamao. Yet, I don't recall Elirin picking a fight with her in the first place" Jun said.

"I do believe that someone is controlling her" told Yuka.

"It's no mistake that it's the Neo-Negaverse. But, why would they be interested in your best friend?" Rei asked her.

"Good question. I haven't gotten the slightest clue."

Than, a loud laugh came in. "If you're in need of some answers, I have them right here!"

"Who said that?" shouted Chiho, demanding to know the person's identity.

A cloud of smoke emerged and out came a familiar face that Yuka had once encountered.

"Ryoko!"

Ryoko sneers at the group. "Since that you're here altogether, I'd figured that I would bring up a challenge."

"A challenge? What kind of challenge?" wondered Jun.

When Ryoko made a devilish grin, she snapped her fingers and a beam of darkness came from the sky, where a mysterious person in a cloaked fashion was shown.

This left the group completely baffled.

"Hey, who's under the hood?" Minako asks.

"I'm not sure." Kaori turned to Yuka. "Yuka-san, you don't actually think that it's Tamao-san, is it?"

"No, I don't think so."

That's when Ryoko started to laugh. "You can be thankful that this woman isn't the young sibling, you've been searching for. It's the fighter that attack you, a long while back!"

"What?" gasped Yuka.

And so did Jun, when the mysterious figure unveiled herself. She has yellow hair with a bunny ear banana clip on her head, a red outfit with cigarette lighter in the middle of her cleavage, gray sweat pants and red sneakers with white stripes. However, when she opened her eyes, they were bloody red and her expression was filled with hate.

"Oh, crap! Elirin!" cried Jun.

"She's the one that attacked you?" asked Rei to Yuka.

"I'm afraid so," she sighed.

"But, this doesn't make any sense. How could Elirin be with them?" thought Chiho.

Ryoko grunted and explicated. "You should talk. Allow me to tell you as to how she fell under my master's influence."

Yuka knew as to whom she was referencing to. _"__Zenmethirzan.__"_

She continued. "Right after he raised me from this wretched planet, he saw the woman sitting in the alley and was looking completely pale. He gave her an offer, in which, she declined. Despite her efforts, she fell short. Afterwards, he placed a spell on her. Just minutes, before he used her to abduct your best friend."

"Good grief! So it was Zenmethirzan, wasn't it?" says Kaori.

Ryoko cackled with delight. "Yes, it was. How ironic."

Now that Jun, Yuka, Satomi, Chiho and Kaori have realized that Elirin is being mesmerized, one of them came up with a suggestion.

"Yuka, everyone, let me handle this" says Jun.

"What?" gasped Yuka.

"Do you really stand a chance against her?" asked Makoto to her.

Jun replied. "Of course, I do. In fact, she and I were once partners a little while back."

Ami stammered with surprise. "She...She was your partner?"

"Indeed. Evidently, I haven't beaten her since she bested me the last time and now, it's payback." As soon as Jun pumped her fist, a bright blue flame emanated on her hand; including a small flame shown in her eyelid.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Minako mentioned.

"I saw it, alright. It looks as if she wants to fight Elirin all by herself" told Rei.

"How nice. A worthy opponent. Elirin, eliminate her." Ryoko turns to the rest of the women. "And as for you, I have something that I've saved for just such an occasion."

"Yeah, what's that?" ranted Satomi.

Ryoko grinned and with a snap of her fingers, she summons a massive mantis monster to the battlefield.

"Go, my prey! Destroy them! While I'll finish from where Xenomic had started!"

"As you wish" he hissed.

"She's going after Manami! We have to stop her!" warned Yuka.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of the monster, while your friends deal with her" told Minako.

Yuka nodded. "Got it." She turns to them. "Everyone, go after Ryoko. She's using the mantis as a decoy, so she can wipe out Manami. Go!"

"Yuka." Satomi, Chiho and Kaori nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's do this!"

As they plan to thwart Ryoko from hurting Manami, Yuka and company pulled out their henshin sticks.

"Okay! Let's go!"

With a nod of their heads, they transformed.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Yuka Takeuchi, Make-Up!"

Back to where Satomi, Chiho and Kaori are at, trailing Ryoko from getting inside the hospital and putting the hurt on Manami.

Ryoko spotted them and attacks them head-on.

They all dodged from her deadly claws.

"Don't assume you'll have your way with me. I'll tear all of you to shreds!"

Kaori performs a triple spin kick to Ryoko, but she blocked it and punched her in the gut while grabbing her torso and throwing her with one arm.

Satomi took the distraction well and looks to hit Ryoko with her flaming cartwheel move. However, Ryoko foresaw her move and moved out of the way. She was about to slice her, until Chiho intervened by blocking her with her kunai.

"I won't let you hurt that child!" Chiho stated.

"We'll shall see."

Elsewhere, Jun has her hands full with the mind-controlled Elirin in a fierce grapple. At first, she kept pushing her back. But, Elirin starts pushing her down to her knees.

Jun grunted. "Damn it! She's a lot stronger than from what I've remembered. I'll have to...give her what she deserves!" With quick thinking, she head-butts Elirin on the forehead. Making her stunned. She later punches her in the stomach, places Elirin in a torture rack and soars in the sky with her trademark move. "Kubota Buster!" With full velocity, she performed a devastating backbreaker on Elirin. But, she wasn't through. She finishes it off with a running bulldog.

By catching her breath, she wipes her forehead. "Well, that takes care of things." She was going to leave and catch-up with the others until Elirin had risen. She detected her presence immediately and knows how to put her away. "That's it! Earth Shaker!" By punching her fist to the ground, it created an upward burst of force that sends Elirin flying before hitting against the tree back first and collapsed to the ground. She starts questioning herself about her rival. "Elirin, what happened to you back there?"

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi are trying their best to ward off the Mantis' attacks.

"No matter what we do, it keeps charging and blocking" Mars mentioned.

"Mercury, do you know its weak point" Venus asked her.

"I'll check it out." By pressing her earring, a scanner appeared over her eyes. It scans the monster's possible weak spot. As it sees its mark, it begins to flash brightly yellow. "There! I see it! Yuka! Aim from behind its tail!"

"Not so fast! Twin Boomerang!" He throws two lime green cutter-like boomerangs straight at the group, where it makes contact and slashes them.

Jupiter clutched her shoulder that was cut-opened by the Mantis. "He's really beginning to bug me!"

"I know. There has to be a way stomp that insect" Mars insisted.

"But, how?" told Venus.

In the mean time, Chiho, Satomi and Kaori continue to battle Ryoko from reaching inside the hospital.

Chiho attacks Ryoko with her move. "Shi Sen Ken (Violent Flash Blade)!" She throws a kunai surrounded in purple energy.

Ryoko flung it away, but didn't anticipated Kaori and Satomi's moves from behind.

Kaori attacks first. "En Ken Fu (Swallow Sword Axe)!" she hops forward and hits her with a spin kick.

Next was Satomi with a flaming uppercut that sends her flying in the air.

Finally, it was Chiho's turn to finish it off. "Shin Kuu Ga Zan (True Sky Fang Kill)!" She disappears in a spiral of green leaves and later re-appeared in the air above Ryoko and slashed down vertically with her hand, sending her crashing to the ground.

They all give each other the high-fives. "All right!"

"Mercury Bubbles...Blast!" Mercury forms a white ball in her hands, spun around once and fired her arsenal. She creates a white mist that surrounds the scouts and the mantis monster.

The Mantis couldn't see a thing. "Hey! Where did they go?"

"Over here!" shouted Mars, as she places her scroll on the Mantis' head. "Firebird strike!"

It than burned with flames, as it yells in pain. He covers his eyes. "Argh! I'm blinded!"

"Yuka! Now's your chance!" informed Jupiter to her.

"Don't mind, if I do." She summons up all of her strength from within and by performing in a Ryu-like stance, she utilizes her main technique. "Yuka...Flaming Comet!" She throws her red, pink and orange flamed comet-like fireball right behind the Mantis from its tail, as it disintegrated into space dust. "Now to settle things with Ryoko."

As Yuka approached to the fallen Ryoko, she stares at her with vigor on her face. "Enough talk, Ryoko! What is Zenmethirzan planning to do with Tamao-chan?"

Ryoko scoffed. "Tamao? Ah, you mean the young girl. Here's a little afterthought. By now, she's under his power and his alone. I wonder as to how much bloodshed there will be between you and your puny girlfriend."

That brought a full boil to Yuka, as she grabs Ryoko by her torso and glared at her in the eye. "That's a lie! What is he really doing to Tamao-chan? Answer me!"

"You should talk. But since you're that desperate, I'll tell you what it is."

"Eh?"

Ryoko leaned forward to Yuka's ear and whispered, quietly. With her hood covered, the others can't figure out what she is saying.

But when Yuka listened to every word Ryoko was saying, her body froze and gasped in horror.

After Ryoko was done, Yuka releases her hold on her. She grinned, before she vanished. "We'll meet again, Yuka."

The Sailor Senshi and Yuka's friends noticed Yuka falling to her knees.

"Yuka, what's wrong?" says Satomi, curiously.

"Yeah. You look like that you've seen a ghost" thought Venus.

Yuka's eyes were filled with fear. Upon knowing the horrifying truth from Ryoko, she was left completely frozen.

In the midsts of things, Jun was carrying Elirin by her shoulder when she saw Yuka shivering. "Hey, what's up with Yuka?"

"We're not sure why but, she looks terrified" told Kaori.

With her body shaking like crazy, she mumbled. "It's not possible!"

Satomi turned to Chiho. "At least, Manami is safe."

"Indeed, but where does this lead to?"

Back inside the mobile fortress in space, Ryoko informs her master Zenmethirzan about the recent activity that occurred. Alongside with her are Xenomic, Aurem and Arlissa.

Zenmethirzan stroked his chin. "Nice work, Ryoko. Now it's time to unleash our secret soldier."

"Sir. You mean..." Before Aurem could go on, Zenmethirzan interjected.

"Yes, indeed." He turns to the right. "Come forth, young one!"

As they all turned to the same direction, they could see an individual dressed in a black cloak.

When they're about to query the person's identity, it removed its hood and unveiled itself to them.

Aurem gasped. "Wh-Why, you're..."

Zenmethirzan laughed.

In the intervening time, Yuka arrived at the Tsukino residence by ringing the doorbell.

When the door opened, in comes Ms. Tsukino. "Oh, hello Yuka." She smiled at her.

Sadly, Yuka didn't smile back. She instead looked down at her feet and frowned. "Hi."

Ms. Tsukino became worried. "Is something the matter?"

Rather than replying back, Yuka shoved her out of the way, headed upstairs to her room in the cellar and slammed the door behind her.

Mr. Tsukino overheard the loud bang. "Was that Yuka, just now?" he asked her.

"Yes but, what could've happened?"

As they linger about Yuka's behavior, back inside the cellar, Yuka cried quietly in the pillow after finding the harsh truth from Ryoko.

"Why? Why did it have to come to this?"

During this, Luna awoke from her slumber and overhears her cries. She leapt onto the bed and consoles her. "Yuka, what's wrong?"

She stared at the black cat for a brief moment, before hiding her face back into the pillow. "Leave me alone!"

Luna moaned. "I didn't have to do this, but..." She grabs Yuka's hand with her paws and than, she sinks her fangs into it by biting.

Yuka felt Luna's bite and screamed a little. "Ow! What was that for, Luna?"

"Pull yourself together, Yuka! Now tell me everything" she wondered.

By wiping her tears, Yuka replied back. "Oh, okay. It goes like this..."

She explains to Luna about the enemy known as the Neo-Negaverse and the connection surrounding her apprentice, Tamao.

After confessing to Luna, Yuka took a deep breath. "And that's how it is. Elirin was under their control, where they attacked both me and Tamao-chan. To be blunt, Zenmethirzan brainwashed her."

Luna was at a loss for words. "My goodness. I never knew that the Neo-Negaverse had ever existed. Still, I'm certain that you'll bring her back."

Yuka gripped her hands on her jeans. "That's the problem. I've never beaten her before." Tears formed in her eyes again. "Tell me, Luna." She embraced the cat with her warmth. "Why do these things happen to me?"

"It will all go away, don't you worry. You just need to be brave, you just go to."

"But, how will I..."

Just than, her brooch began to shine very brightly and later, it shined on her and Luna. When she opened her eyes, she gasped to see a field of beautiful flowers and the Earth above it. As she inspects the wondrous atmosphere, one question was brought to her mind.

"What...What is this place?"

_End of Episode 5_


End file.
